


Life is a Mess

by pantlesschibi



Series: Slut!!Izaya [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Drugs, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gay Sex, Gun Kink, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lap Dances, Lapdance, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Masterbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-High School, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Stripper, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal, drunks, got to make that money, stripper!izaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantlesschibi/pseuds/pantlesschibi
Summary: He sighs, a nod of approval at his efforts and admiring his work before its taken away in a moment. His chosen music starts to pound through the speakers and with one last glance in the mirror, he masks his face with a sexy and daring smirk before walking out into the lights.How did my life become this mess...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is around a year or two after high school, so the boys are around 19 and 20 years old. Completely off schedule of the anime/manga timeline. Tags and relationships will be added with more chapters- because I haven't made up my mind yet. U_U

Izaya Orihara.

 

This isn't how he expected his life would turn out when he finally graduated Raira High and moved on to go to one of the top colleges in the country.  What he expected was a success. What he expected was to finally be above every one of his beloved humans. To rule over them, manipulate them, bend them all to his will. He wanted to get the highest degree in human psychology and use that knowledge to move through the underground as an informant, THE informant that every low life and thug would throw their money and secrets at.  Move through the branches of the Yakuza like a snake, leaving his own trail of poison along the way without a trace. 

 

What he didn't expect was to fall in with the wrong groups in that college.  To be completely cut off from his families wealth and support.  To be neck deep in debt and on multiple hit lists with every gang in the surrounding area. And after losing his scholarships and funding, he never expected to have to come back home- maybe not Ikebukuro but the nearby city of Shinjuku. 

 

He was left with no job, no good reputation to start working off, living in a small dingy studio apartment right outside the slums of the city.  What he mostly didn't expect was the job choice he was currently getting ready for right now.

 

He lets out a defeated sigh as the sound of upbeat tempos pound from the speakers up front and in no way muffled by the changing room he was currently in.  He rolls up the soft fishnet stockings over his thin and smoothed thighs and attaching it to the black garter belt hanging high up on his hips and flattening out the matching laced boy shorts that were almost too small to cover his most private of areas and left at least half of his pale round ass poking out from under them. The leather waist clincher was tightened around him, squeezing his lithe body inward to give off more of a curve and define his hips. His chest covered by a matching laced bralette that did very little to cover him, not that it would matter because most of this was coming off in a matter of moments anyways.

 

He sat in his chair in front of the vanity mirrors he shared with the other men and women that worked here- applying the soft grays to his eyelids, the smokey look making his deep red eyes pop and look mysterious and a simple lip glossed added to his lips for effects.  Lastly, he leans down and buckles the straps to his black heels, giving himself one last look into the full-length mirror leading out to the stage out front.

 

He sighs, a nod of approval at his efforts and admiring his work before its taken away in a moment. His chosen music starts to pound through the speakers and with one last glance in the mirror, he masks his face with a sexy and daring smirk before walking out into the lights.

 

_How did my life become this mess..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both guys at OC

*~*~*~*

Izaya

*~*~*~*

Placing my hand gracefully on the shiny vertical metal pole located in the center of one of the many private rooms of the club, I give a confident smirk with half-open lidded eyes at the two suited gentlemen set out before me.  I usually stick with the one on ones, but these two are paying me quite handsomely--so who am I to complain~~ they are already so in-tuned on hours of sake that I'm sure I can take every last bit of there money and they wouldn't even care or notice at this point. 

 

I lean back against the cold steel,  back arched and arms raised above my head and fingertips ghosting down the metal.  I make sure to give a savory moan as my arms slowly drop down into my hair and down my neck, sucking two of my own fingers into my mouth as I grope at my chest- mentally grinning to myself as I hear the two men groan deeply at my display. 

 

It took a while before I was able to become this comfortable with my body to do anything like this- now you won't find a stitch of embarrassment or blush (unless forced for those who like the more humble of Gods) shown on my face or in my posture. I slowly drop down to a crouch and spread my legs open running my palms down my thighs and gripping on my fishnet covered knees- giving a full view of my tight lacy panties before pushing back up to a stand and I walk over to the men with a sway in my hips.  

 

The closest male (both in early 40's, I would guess) I go to sit in his lap chest to back, one arm around the back of his neck as I lean my head on his shoulder and grinding my hips down and ass over his clothed lap.  I giggle at the growl I receive and continue to grind on his lap and my hands gripping on the tops of his thighs so I can focus my lapdance in all the right spots and shuddering as two big hands find their way on me- one on my hip and the other snaking across my stomach.  _"Ah,"_ I gasp, a thumb brush my belly button and toying with the piercing I got there a couple months ago. Continuing my dance on the one man until the other is leaning over and forcefully pulling me into his lap with my legs straddling his and arms wrapped loosely around his neck.  _"Oh, someones impatient.  It's okay, I'm going to take good care of you too, baby,"_ I purr and grip on to his shoulders and lift my ass up high and grinding it directly down onto his crotch-  ignoring the impressive erection I feel when I make contact.

 

 _"Yeah, it's my turn baby boy. Take good care of me, and my partner too, of course,"_ he purrs back, one hand on my hip to grind me down harder and the other in the back of my hair gripping and pulling it back to bare my throat as he licks a disgusting stripe up my neck and I swallow back my gag and mask it with a smirk and grind down to meet his groin again and again, deep moans leaving his clenched jaw.  His  _partner_ stands up behind me and his hand his on my neck gently and pushing my head back to look up at him and the other is on my chest pushing towards him as he grinds his own erection in between my shoulder blades and damn, it was a weird sensation combined with my hips being pushed and my panties stretching across my own member that is running across his stomach and bumping on the buttons of his jacket and I can't help the small mewls escaping my lips.

 

 _"Now, now, baby boy.  Do you offer other services along with this fantastic little show?  How much to have those sweet pink lips wrapped around my cock, boy?"_ The man behind me asks, pulling my head back more and his thumb fish hooking my lower lip and jaw open some making it hard to speak more than a groan as the hands on my hips move to my ass.  _"And for me to take this tight little ass of yours," the other_ said with a smack to both my cheeks and I'm yelping and tensing up.

 

Once my jaw is let go of and I stretch it a bit, I am able to answer.  _"Though I don't make a habit of sleeping with clients,"_ I lie,  _"I guess I can make an exception for you two fine gentlemen.  5000¥ for a hand job, 8000¥ if you 'want these sweet lips around your cock', and 16000¥ if you want 'this tight ass of mine',"_ I smirk back up at the man behind me with a wink before turning my head back towards his cock and ghosting a kiss on the cloth.

 

He groans and pulls out his wallet and starts counting the money he has and him pulling out the correct change and sliding it into the garter on my thigh. I thanked him and look at his seated partner and grind my ass down onto his lap,  _"What about you big boy? You going to take me to 'pound town' or not?,"_ I moan out as I receive a squeeze to my ass.  He also pulled out his wallet to count money, I'm close enough to see the family photos in the clear plastic sleeve along with his ID.  _Okay, Mr. Nakamura. I wonder just how much your dear wife would pay to know about your infidelities~~_

 

He also slides the right amount of cash and slips in my garter as well. I thank him as well as I slide out of his lap and turn around the chest to back with my ass grind full force down onto his cock and leaning forward to run my hands up the other's thighs to his cock in his pants- rubbing generously before working on opening up his belt.

 

 _"Mmm, baby, go ahead and open me up so you can stick that big ole cock deep inside me. Let me service you both so good. Mmm,"_ I feel as I feel his hands on my ass, spreading my cheek apart and teasing my entrance with his fingertip and I'm popping open the others button and down with his fly. My panties are being pushed to the side and cheeks spread and I grimace as I feel him spitting directly down my crack and takes a finger through it and slides it down through his filthy DNA and pushing his finger right through the tight ring of muscle of my entrance. Gasping out, I tug down the others pants and pull out his hardening cock, holding it at the base as I give long licks with my flattened out tongue. Anything to distract from the finger relentlessly fucking my hole and I sink my mouth onto his cock as I feel a second finger enter and spreading me open with a third.

 

I take the cock far down till the tip is brushing the back of my throat for a second then bobbing back up and down, moaning on the heavy musked flesh in my mouth now as my prostate is brushed. Soon the fingers are gone with a groan , the sound of a zipper going down followed by the sound of more spitting then soon enough I feel a large blunt cock head pushing right into me making me tense up and start to suck furiously on the cock in my mouth to distract from the invading pain in my backside.  The room is filling with both men's groans that are barely heard over the tempo music from the club on the outside of this room and it helps with matching a pace and making sure to lavish my tongue along the vein and head.

 

With a tight grip on my hips, Nakamura sets a quick, rough pace of his own without much time to get used to the thick organ pounding into me. I suck more and more to try not to think about to pain my ass or the burn at my entrance or how my traitorous cock is bouncing heavy between my thighs and leaking precum all across Nakamura's pant legs.  I feel tears threatening to streak my face as I feel the man on my tongue grip my hair and start to fuck my throat raw until he is tensing up in the back of my throat and releasing as I try to swallow in tune of his squirts of bitter liquid.  He leans down and kisses me forcefully and pushing his tongue all the way into my mouth and I groan into his mouth as the painfully pace studders and pressing hard and deep into me with his release.  

Nakamura soon pulls out of my abused hole and pushing me off him and onto the ground as I feel the pain jolt up my spine and thick cum pool around my thighs on the floor. Both men put themselves back together before leaving the room altogether.

 

I can't help it as I start to laugh, laugh past the pain and disgust I feel, laugh at how pathetic my life is, laugh at the tears I don't even realize running down my flush cheeks, laugh at my own neglected member leaking between my legs, and laugh at the information I now have to get me on the right track towards my future as an informant.  This is my chance, my second wind to finally make a name for myself and better my life than just as a dancer and whore.

 

I pull out the money and fanning it out in front of my face with a big grin across my face.  I can finally use this God awful job to build myself back and anew!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> using information and getting laid doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> m/f relations.

 

 Today was colder than it has been all winter, the wind whipping around harshly as he tightens his arms around himself- the chill breaking through the thin jacket and short ebony locks circling around his head.  He was bone cold walking down the street on the border of Shinjuku and Ikebukuro- he was cold and aching and jittery with nerves as he makes his way to his first client- _first_ real client as an informant.  

 

Shortly after the other night at the club, Izaya didn't hesitate to hack his way into the outside cameras and print off the photos of the two gentlemen and with a name drop of his own, he sent these to the wife of Nakamura Reo.  Two days later he finally got the call he had been eagerly waiting for and set up a time to meet at a small diner not too far from his place of work since he would have to head there straight after anyways.

 

 The diner itself was small and busy as he made his way to the back booth, hands in his lap as he fidgeted with the cuffs of his jacket as he tries to mentally sooth his nerves.   _You got this. You have the information. You know what to do. Just breathe in, and out._ He sighs once he calms and masks it with a smirk once he sees his target enter the diner- giving her a nod back to him when seeing locks eyes with the middle-aged woman.

 

" _Ah, Mrs. Nakamura-chan. Please, have a seat, I am Orihara Izaya- at your services,"_ he greets and gives a curtsy bow before rejoining his own seat across from her.  She nods and takes her own seat, " _Pleasure to meet you Mr. Orihara.  I assume you have the evidence I requested over the phone. "_

 

He grins, beaming is more like it as he pulls out the envelope stashed inside his jacket and sliding it across the table towards.  As she takes it she slides her own with his payment, of course.  After the quick exchange, she pulls out the contents- multiple photographic evidence sliding out and she quickly grabs them- her grip tightening every time that she looked at a new one.  He was able to find various photos of Nakamura Reo and his other partners partaking in the company of many young men and women, both at his club and others that he was able to track down via credit statements and eyewitnesses. 

 

" _I just-, I can't believe this.  I imagined maybe one woman, but, not this many, not only that but men too. I can't believe this..., "_ she gasped and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.  " _Nya, no tears my dear.  You deserve much better than what your slime of a husband is giving you.  You have all the proof right there to take him to court- start anew with your life and get what you deserve out of it.  A fresh start if you wanted.  These are my opinions only though."_ He places a comforting hand on hers and she lets out a sigh and nods.

 

" _Thank you for everything.  These will come out to be very useful."_ She gets up and grips the envelope tightly. He takes his chance and slides her his card,  _"In case you are ever in need of my services again or know anyone who is.  I hope to hear from you in the future and wish you all the luck, Mrs. Nakamura Anki,"_ he lies.  Honestly, he could care less- but he is building up a reputation so he fakes to sympathy- no need to be cocky this early in the game.

 

She has a glimmer in her eye and a small curl of the lips as she pats his hand farewell and fingertips lingering longer than should.  He smiles back as she left.  Oh, he _understands_.  He'd be stupid not to.  It won't be long until she is calling him back anyway.  He doesn't mind though, he will do whatever he needs to- _for a price of course._

 

 

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  Few Nights Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

 

He knew she'd be back, he practically had her begging without so much as lifting a finger. He still has her begging and pleading as he continues to thrust deep into her.  Her arms secured around his neck and thighs wrapped tightly around his waist as his hips continue to thrust up into her body placed firmly on his lap.

 

She couldn't wait when he arrived at her apartment- barely making it to the sofa before she latched onto him like he was her lifeline.  _He wasn't though._   She wasn't anything special. Not at all.  Just a bank deposit and a quick lay- help keep up his appearances. He knows we won't call her back, well, unless she has the money or needs an informant in the near future.  

 

His fingers gripping onto her soft hips and lips latched and sucking up and down her neck as she moans as she is finally cumming around his thick, hard member- he feels her walls trembling and clinching and his hips sputtering as he races towards his own orgasm- few thrusts more and he is spilling deep and hot into the rubber barrier with a pleased grunt of his own.

 

As they come down from their high, she pulls off his now soft cock- condom tossed away and clothing rearranged to the normal.  The smell of sex still lingering in the air as she tosses him his payment. Giving his brief farewells, he leaves with a satisfied smirk on his lips and the buzzing nerves from his orgasm.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izumii's age is altered. Using drugs-warning. Long chapter. Smut.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Izaya's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_*~*Two Months Later*~*_

I lazily stir the cocktail I've been nursing for the past hour,  trying to ignore the large rough hands pushing my teddy open and slipping into my hip as he slides me closer to him in the booth.  I try to pay more attention to their conversion but so far it was boring and useless,  and if I wasn't getting paid well to be his arm candy for his meeting,  I would have been gone already. 

 _"Yes,  but there isn't any improvements developing fast enough and it's bad enough with the Yakuza breathing down our necks. The Awakusu-Kai is becoming stricter over who does what in their 'territory's lately, and I for one don't need to have any more troubles with the bastards,"_ he mumbles annoyedly and his grip on my hips tighten causing me to yelp in surprise.  

" _Well, can you blame them when the amount of 'flake' increases in Ikebukuro without a trace and clearly not from their setup. Seriously wish you would listen to me before, it was fine and low key sliding about 'blue heaven's too high schoolers and college kids but you just had to go nose-diving straight into a sea of troubles. And what's worse, you're dragging all of us through the mud while you're at it."_ he sighs heavily and takes a drink from his beer. " _Look, we are all in agreement. Either you back away from this before you get us all off'ed or you can go at it lone ranger style, Makaski-san."_

I groan and try to pry his fingers off my hip before he ends up cutting through the skin with his nails as they tighten harder. _"Listen to me, Izumii-san. I've been the one putting up any risk for this operation. Though I'm feeling like a large amount the attention is coming from your end,"_ he purrs and slides his hand over to my stomach, thumbing at my piercing causing me to squirm and giggle lowly _. "Ah, ticklish are we, kitten,"_ mumbles low and grins to me as he continues.

_"I don't know what you're talking about it being on my end-"_

" _He's talking about that asshole you hired a few months back, dad,"_ a blonde boy plops in the seat next to the man, young, maybe younger than I am. He sits back in the booth in a lazed manner and is directly in front of me and I don't miss the lick of his lips and the grin as he looks me up and down.

 _"Ah, Ran. So glad you could join us, and fashionably late as always. You remember Makaski-san and Ishii-san."_ The boy reaching forward to shake hands then dropping back in his seat. " _Now, what asshole would you be talking about?"_

 _"Now, dad. No need to play dumb. You know we are talking about that untrainable blonde mutt you keep around. Sure he works good bouncing out the douche bags but he is drawing unnecessary attention- and that, is bad for business."_ Ran smacking his hand down on the table to make a point.  _"Now as much as I love to state to obvious for everyone, what I would love more is a drink."_

" _Well, my little kitten. Would you mind getting something for our boy here?"_ he growls in my ear making me shiver and giving my inner thigh a squeeze.  _"But make sure you come back to me, your still mind for now."_

 _"Of course Sir~~ Can I get something for you as well?"_ I purr, draping one arm over his shoulder as I stand up and bending over, I smirk at the growl I hear from the boy even over the beat of the background music.

_"Hmm, how about you give Daddy some suga'?_

I giggle and give him a peck on the cheek and he responds with a firm smack on my ass causing a whiny moan to come out- I try to cover it up with a giggle and get up, asking the boy for his order before walking over to the bar to submit the order. After a moment, the beer bottle is put in my hand and turn to leave to find myself caged in against the bar by the blonde boy, Ran.

_"Oh, your drink Izumii-kun--"_

_"No need to be so formal, just call me Ran,"_ he smirks and takes the bottle from me, pushing me more against the bar and leaning in close to my ear," _Or Master, if you please."_ I shiver as he drags his fingertips along my jaw down my neck and over my shoulder, pushing the strap to me teddy off my arm. " _Now little 'Kitten', what time do you get off tonight?"_

 _"Oh, um. I get off at two. Why?"_ I ask.  He continues to toy with my strap, tracing it down my chest to the middle where the fabric meets and slipping a finger inside to rub at my nipple. _"Ah... Ran?"_ I groan lightly.

He chuckles and grins. _"Because I want my own private showing, back at my apartment. So how about you go back to that asshole client of yours and I'll come to collect you after your shift, little Kitten?"_

 _"Oh, um, okay. Whatever you_ _want...Master,"_ I smirk and look up through my lashes.  He gives a pleased look before uncaging me to let me walk back to the table, I slide in beside my client and hook my arm around his.

 _"--wjamia-kun, needs to be taken care of. He will be our downfall and sooner or later, either we will have to put down that monster or the Yakuza will- but they will take us all down with him.  Just throw his ass in the bay, not like anyone would come looking for him."_ He stops and strokes my cheek, _"Don't look so concerned Kitten."_

I try to keep the look of shock off my face, it's just been so long since I heard of him- I shouldn't be surprised by hearing that someone wants to kill that monster, hell, I use to be one as well. Just, been forever I guess. I mask my faces back and listen blankly to their conversation and slowly sipping on my drink more before ordering another two drinks.

As time passes, I feel the sway as the cocktails hit me with a buzz and glances at the clock, noticing that it is actually time for me to clock out now.  I get up, giving my client a kiss on the cheek and head to the locker room to dress to leave.

\-------------------------------

 _"Oh really!? Ah, well, good luck with that one then. See you tomorrow night, Kirakira-chan. Jaaaa~~"_ I sing to one of the strippers and slip on my jacket as I head out the back door and running straight into someone.

 _"Ah, excuse me....Oh, Ran,"_ I gasp as he grips my waist and keeps me from falling back.

He lets go, grinning and wrapping an arm around my shoulders and I grip my knife in my pocket. _"Shall we go now, little Kitten? I'm not too far from here,"_ I sigh and nod, replacing my smirk and still holding onto my knife as we make our way down the street. He was right, only a few minutes later we made it outside his apartment and making our way inside.  The apartment was very standard- a little messy and you can tell someone else lives here.  Beer cans on the table, cigarette butts in and outside the ashtray, various items and on the side of the table in the living room was a well-used bong. _They definitely live like thugs,_ as I inspect the glass piece. It's blue and green and swirly and the neck zigzags to a large round bottom- I never actually seen one before.

" _You want a beer or something?"_ He asks as he opens the fridge. I decline, twisting the bong between my fingertips. He sits on the couch next to me, drinking his beer. _"Wanna hit,"_ he points to the device in my hand.

 _"Oh, no, I mean- I've never actually...,"_ I stop as he pulls it out of my hands, _"Come, I'll show you another way, just remember to inhale, ok,"_ he smiles as he packs the small stem and I take a seat next to him and watch him. He puts his mouth over the neck opening and lights the stem, inhaling and pulling the stem out as he continued, water bubbling in the base.  He pulls off, holding in the smoke and pulls me in his lap causing me to giggle. He grabs my head and brings his lips to mine but just hoovers barely over them and parts his lips and I mirror him, he exhales the smoke as I realize I'm I should inhale until I can't hold anymore-my chest tingles until I release a cough,  burying my head in his chest.

He giggles, causing me to giggle and he lifts my head up to press his lips to mine, my giggles slowing down and his tongue pushing past my lips and I moan through the haze of my mind, rolling mine in time with his. _"Mmm, Kitten. You taste wonderful, can't wait to taste more of you my little pet."_ He growls and stands up, holding my waist causing me to wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his neck, his hands sliding down the back of my jeans and grabbing my ass and I moan against his lips before latching back onto his. He kisses back forcefully and starts to slowly walk towards one of the doors and pushing my back against it, grinding his hips against mine feeling him becoming hard against my thigh and I whimper as I push mine against him. Between the cloud of alcohol and weed and the display of strength and dominance has me turned on and throbbing. He pushes open the door and sits me on the edge of the bed, still kissing with bruising force trailing down my jaw and sucking a path down my neck and I can't stop the whimpers leaving my throat. I can't help the excitement I feel, it's been such a long time since I've been with someone my own age.

 _"So, my little pet. How much is it costing me for your company tonight?"_ Growling in my ear and nibbles on the lobe.

 _"Shit,- umm. Usually, I would charge for my services,-damn. But for you, I think I would like something else, M-master."_ I can feel him smirking against my neck and mouthing 'anything' against the skin, punctuating with a hard suck and a hard running up my shirt. _"Information."_

 _"Information?"_ He pulls back giving me a questioning look. _"What kind of information?"_

 _"Oh, nothing too big, of course. Nya~ how about we make it a game. I ask a question and you give me an answer to it and I will advance in the process but if I feel like the answer isn't good enough, I get to add to it. In exchange, I won't hold back and let you do whatever you want to me,"_ I smirk, rubbing the palm of my hand against the cloth of his cock.

He moans and pushes against my hand. _"Okay, how about you striping down for me and give me a little show then pet. You can ask your questions as you doing it, nya~~."_

 _"Yes, Master~."_  I get up, pushing him to sit on the edge of the bed where I was and slowly start shrugging off my jacket, letting it drop to the floor and running my hands up my shirt. One hand pulling up my shirt as the other one glides up my abdomen to my chest, rubbing my thumb over the bud and biting my bottom lip at him. I pull the remaining of my shirt over my head, dropping it to the floor as well and running my hands back down the length of my torso, watching Ran grin at me as I toy with him of my skinny jeans and popping the button open and slowly pulling down the zipper, showing some of the lace panties I wore earlier outlining the growing erection I have. I turn around with my back to him and begin to slide my jeans down over my hips painfully slow, gasping as the rough fabric rubs against my cock, bending over as they make their way over my ass and down my thighs showing the lace panties covering half my ass. 

 _"So, about earlier- you were mentioning you were having problems with the Yakuza, I'm assuming drug related, but you were mentioning someone else. Who was it and why?"_ I drop the jeans to the floor, moving to sit in his lap as I rock my hips back and grind down on his covered dick, his hand grabs my hip and pushing it down and harder against his cock as he reaches in my panties for mine giving it a light tug.

_"Yes, drugs- Dad is dealing with mostly party drugs and uppers, mostly for high school troublemakers and college kids and he runs a bar in Ikebukuro, his dumbass partner thought it would be a wonderful idea to start slinging cocaine in Yakuza territory. Now we have them breathing down our necks despite us not actually dealing or selling it. To make matters worse, we got this new bartender about four months ago who keeps starting fights and beating on the Yakuza punks that keep coming through. Geez, what was his name..., he is nicknamed around there- Ikebukuro's Monster, or demon... something. I think his surname is Heiwjamia...--,"_

_"Shizuo?"_

_"Yeah, that sounds about right. Know him? Anyways, he is causing more trouble for us. We heard about some of the uppers in the Yakuza planning a hit on him but Dads stupid partner is also thinking of doing the same, you know, instead of actually taking responsibility  for his own mess."_

Turning my face to his and grabbing onto his bleached locks, I pull him into a deep kiss- continuing to grind and thrust into the first he has made around my cock and swallowing each other moans between fighting tongues and heated breath.  _"Fuccckk - clothes, you too much on. Let's get you more comfort Master~"_ I purr and turn to help strip off his shirt and jeans, throwing them to the floor and racking my fingernails down his board chest and flat abdomen- he is very slim but you can feel the build of muscle under his skin. I drop to my knees between his legs and rub my way up his inner thighs and massage over his harden cock covered in his boxers, the sign of moisture building up through the fabric on the left hip from the curve of his manhood. Slowly dragging the thin fabric down, watching the trapped erection bounces out and against his stomach with a soft plop- precum beading out of the slit and before I can very stop myself, I'm leaning over and licking it off his tip, drawing a deep groan for the man. I grab the base giving it short firm strokes as I lick up and down the length- it's not huge and it's not small, just about perfect size for sucking and riding and I plan fully on enjoying this thoroughly. I pop the head in and giving it hard suck before taking it all the way down to where my hand is at the base, twisting my wrist up as I bob back up, roll my tongue around the tip and bobbing back down.  He is moaning and hands find their way into my hair and grabbing at my hair tightly. I moan as he lifts his hips and begins thrusting into my face and loving the way the head is abusing the back of my throat.

As he begins to slow and loosens his grip on my head, I pull off and continue to stroke him trying to catch my breath. 

_"Is there any proof that he is the only one involved in this?"_

_"Fuckk- yes.... I think so. The fucking moron keeps a file on everything and he has cameras all around his baker where he deals and stores his supply. Shit, yea, keep stroking that cock- damn it, suck on it some more, hunny."_

_"Mmm, trying to keep my mouth busy, Master,"_ I grin before popping the darken pink head back between my lips and bobbing wet and hard over his flesh, taking all the way down until my nose is pressing into the corse hair and he is babbling obscenities and holding my head down again, ignoring my gag reflex and swallowing hard around the head protruding on towards my trachea. 

I finally pull off and cough, the string hanging off the tip and connecting to my bottom lips and licking at the saliva. Standing up, he helps me off the floor, kissing me before shoving me so I am bending over the edge of the bed with my chest and face to the mattress. I can feel my panties sliding down my hips and over my ass, one of his hands are grabbing my cheek squeezing and spreading it apart, giving it a smack once the fabric his the ground and so does he, on his knee grabbing and kissing and nipping at the flesh of my cheeks causing me to squirm in his hold and without warning, is licking a long wet stripe from my balls to my tailbone back to my asshole and my legs start to shake along with my needy moans as he starts working the tip of his tongue past the muscle so fast I don't even have time to form a comprehensible thought.

" _Holy shit, yes, yes master. Please. Don't stop, so good, fuck....can't wait to have your cock in my tight little ass. I need it in me, baby. Fuuucck,"_ I growl long and deep as he fucks me with two fingers alongside his strong wet tongue. He chuckles at my needy whines and licks one more time and removes his fingers leaving me feeling empty and my ass twitching around nothing. 

 _"Hands behind your back, Kitten,"_ he commands and I obey, seconds later feeling the rough cord wrapping and tying around my wrists and forearms. He let's go and I test out my bounds and flex my fingers. _"Now, my sweet little pet. Ask your last question, because after that the only thing I want to hear pass those sexy lips are 'fuck yes master I love your cock' as you ride me so hard you see the stars so clearly you can point out the mother fucking constellations."_

I shiver and my cock is weeping across the sheets on the bed and oh fuck, I can't wait to find Orion in my orgasm. " _Holy fuck, do you kiss your mother with that mouth. Shit. Mmm, last question. I guess my last question is, how would you feel about him not being partners with your dad anymore?"_

 _"Fuck you. And I don't give two fucks for him and I think it would do everyone a world of favors if he never came back. Personally. Now no more questions and come to hop up on this cock, I want to see that beautiful cock of your bouncing."_ he growls out and crawls on the bed to lay down on his back, cock standing proudly and he is lubing it up. I try crawling to him which shows to be less graceful with my arms tied behind my back, once I'm straddling his lap, I grab his cock with my hands behind me awkwardly and slowly pushing into my tight entrance, sinking all the way to a hilt, clenching hard around him and grin down at him. Now let's see who will be screaming out for whom.

 

\--------------------------

*~*Third POV *~*

The bar has shut down for the night as the fake blonde exit out the back door, exhaustion clearly slapped on his face. He throws the last bit of trash into the dumpster and pulls his cigarette pack from the pocket of his vest and pulling the stick out and striking the tip, taking a long deserving pull the exhaled.

As he turns around the corner, he is greeted by someone covered by the shadows and a grin across his lips. He growls and clentchs his hands into fists as soon as the stranger speaks.

_"Long time no see, Shizu-chan."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why? Because ran never gets love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of monster teasing while high. Izaya isn't really all that bad.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Izaya's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

 _"Long time no see, Shizu-chan,"_ I purr out into the night, the blonde monster clad in tight black and white lets at a snarl and I can make out the outlines of his fists clenching and the cigarette giving a slight bend from the tight line of his lips. I can't stop the laugh bubbling from my lips, though I wished it sounded crueler instead of the stoned minded giggle that fell out- making me giggle again at it.  _Okay, maybe not a good choice coming here high~ should have told him no to those last few hits before leaving..._

 _"Izaya-kun. I thought I made it very clear not to come back to Ikebukuro, you slimy little pest!?"_ There it is, there's my monster that I remembered~. He growls out at me like a pissed off puppy, taking a deep sigh and pulling from his cigarette like it'll cure him of the rage that I bring out of him,  _flattered I am, really._

 _"Aw come on, I'm not doing anything wrong. Just taking a little stroll, maybe bump into my favorite Monster~~,"_ I grin widely as he lunges for me and grabbing at the bottom of my throat right above my collar bones. Oh, how considerate, he always grabs where he knows he won't damage but still able to make a point. Silly beastie~.  _"Oh lookie, I found him~"_

It's nice to know that my taunting still pushes all those buttons, but that's not why I'm here- get it together, Izaya!

 _"Oh look, I caught me a flea ~ maybe I should squash him!"_ He mocks and tightens his hold, though still not worried that I'm in danger and I start to giggle again, stopping with a smirk wide across my face and my hands gripping at his around my neck and pushing it up more to my throat.

 _"If you're going to do it, do it right, Monster-chan~"_   oh fuck, what the hell am I doing. His fingertips dig into the sides of my soft flesh but his hold stays the same lax and pushing until my back is against the building wall and I grimace at the thought of what disgusting-ness could be getting on my clothes.

He leans in close, a growl heating my neck and ear making me shiver and he is sticking his noses to the crease of my neck and sniffing- what a mutt~

 _"Fuck, flea you stink. You smell like you had an orgy with a skunk... wait, is this glitter? What the hell..."_ he plucks a piece of glitter off of my collarbones and I can't stop it, I'm full on stoner giggling and I'm trying so hard to not, covering my mouth with my hand.

 _"Hehe. You caught me red handed. Orgy with a glitter skunk. Fun times you should try it someday~~"_ I laugh again and boldly lick up the side of his face, making him jump back from me and furiously wiping his face with disgust and scowling at me.

_"What the fuck Izaya!? Are you fucking high or something? Fucking gross ass little maggot!"_

_"As a mother. Fucking. Kite."_ Damnit, I'm going to die if I keep on giggling like this.  _"I feel fantastic, my dear beast. Blessedly fucked and mellow, wait- is blessedly a word- oh who cares. No one can rain on my parade right now, not even you and your army of vending machines,"_ I purr and poke him in the chest- high me just isn't caring too much right now- though I could defiantly go for a second round, I wonder if Ran is still up.....Fuck! High self, stop getting off topic! 

_"Since when did you do drugs? And I don't want to hear about you being a whore! Argh."_

_"Hey! That's not very nice, beasties weestie~,"_ I shrug, he doesn't need to know how right he is though.  _"Oh yes... I came here cause I needed to talk to you my dear monster. Shall we go somewhere to talk~"_

_"Talk about what, louse? And I'm not your dear. What's up with you!"_

_"It's important! I promise! Look, I know I'm the last person you want to see-"_

_"That's an understatement."_

_"-but, hehe, sorry, I know I tease a lot but I'm really here to be helpful for once. So. Ple-plleeaa- fuck. Please, Shizuo."_   Oh, how that word tastes so bitter.

I can make out his eyebrows kneading together in the dark before he lets out an overdramatic sigh- finishing the last bit of his cigarette and tossing it to the ground.

_"Fine. My apartment is a few blocks down- if you dare try to make a fool out of me, I'll kill you!"_

_"You do that well enough without my help,"_ I mumble, skipping after him- taking a chance to admire his very fine monster behind when he turns the corner- oh, when did I become such a pervert...

Finally, after a few moments, the trip silent aside from my occasional giggle and his low key growl if I got too close-  we arrive at his apartment building- which doesn't look any better than mine and we make our way up some side steps to the second floor and three doors down.

He fumbles with the keys for a second, opening the door roughly. Shoes are kicked off lazily by the door, mine joining his but neatly lining the wall.

 _"Sit while I change. And don't touch anything!"_ He roars out and stomps through the small living room and into his bedroom, the door slamming shut.

I ignore him, shrugging off my jacket to drape on the back of a small couch, exploring the small space- which is surprisingly cleaner than I thought it would be. Few dishes in the sink and books and papers sitting on the counter-browsing through them, lightly running my fingertips over the hard bindings and flipping them over noticing some are actually college coursed books.  _So he's thinking of going to college? Good for you little monster~_

Abandoning the textbooks, I card through the stack of papers- some practice sheets for the books, an application for the community college, and lastly, the last two were rather well-done sketches: one of a landscape of the water edge that looks close to the park in downtown Ikebukuro and the other of a small child petting a puppy surrounded by a flower garden.

 _Well, tickle me impressed, if Shizu-chan did these. I didn't know he had any talents other than skillful property demolition._  

Distracted, I didn't even realize he returned until I heard the growl behind my ear and heat on my shoulder blades from his chest as he rips the papers from my hand.  _"I thought I said not to touch anything you inconsiderate maggot!?"_

  _"Yeah, and since when do I actually listen to you?"_ I smirk up at him as I turn around, pulling the drawings out of his hands before they get crumbled and laying them back on the table.  _"Nya, Shizu-chan. Is this all your stuff?"_

 _"Maybe, what's it to you?"_ He mumbles, scooping up the books and papers to put away and putting it in a basket on the floor- and there I am again, gawking as he bends over and the sweats he just put on are tightly spread across his ass.

I quickly turn away, feeling my face start to heat up.  _When did Shizu-chan get to be so attractive~ I defiantly wouldn't mind a taste of that forbidden fruit~_

 _"Ah. Well, I never knew you could draw if they are indeed yours. They are quite good, for a novice,"_ I keep looking away as I talk, staring at random objects to keep from looking at him, knowing full fell that he is now training his gaze on me and if I have to meet those honey drops right now, I might do something I regret. Or not regret~

 _"So, Shizu-chan is thinking of going to college? Never thought I'd see the day."_ I hum, picking up random picture frames sitting on a small side table next to his couch- mostly of him and his brother when they were younger.

I can feel his eyes narrowing at the back of my head and I ignore it, humming as I pick up a picture of the whole Heiwjamia family at a picnic, he couldn't be any older than 8 or 9 in it. A soft smile forms on my lips and my voice is low and mellow,  _"I think you should do it."_

_"Really? Why is that?"_

_"Hmm. I think it would be good for you, make something of yourself. You don't want to be a bartending monster all your life, do you?"_

He shorts and shuffles to sit on the couch and I lean behind it stand with my elbows on the head of the cushion. _"Yeah, aren't you suppose to still be in school, for like another few years. Why are you here instead?"_

I freeze for a few seconds with a short-lived scowl on my face before I can mask it, just giving a smirk down to the blonde monster.

 _"Eh, I don't think it's any of your business Shizu-chan. Just say things happen and I have a slight career change at the moment."_ Sighing and crossing my legs at the ankles, feeling my high start to come down some.  _"I think you would do well at college, given the right guidance and support, of course, ~. Wouldn't want innocent little Shizu-chan handing out favors just to pass assessments~"_

He scoffed,  _"Is that what you did, flea? Spread your legs to pass your classes? Must not have been that great if you're here instead of there,"_ he chuckles darkly and my fist tightens in fists and it's taking me everything not to hit him.

 _"Fuck you asshole. I may have done things I'm not proud of, but I do what I have to, to survive- not everyone has a successful little brother that they can leech from whenever needed. You know nothing about me, Monster. You never have and never will, not that you even thought of trying to know me before declaring war upon me. You must have been so disappointed when I stepped up to you instead of becoming your punching bag. Well, deal with it. I am no ones punching bag, I am no ones anything and, fuck you. I try to be nice to you and give you some encouragement to be treated like this."_ I'm pissed and babbling and ranting, pushing up off the back of the couch and roughing grabbing my jacket that his head is leaning against.  _"Don't think you are so much better than I am that you can judge me for anything.  I put myself out there and came all this way to make sure you don't get your stupid self-killed because you're an idiot at the wrong place, right time. I should just let the Yakuza finish you off and then we will be short one monster."_

He grabs at my wrist as I am heading for my shoes and whipping me around, I'm scowling at him with a deep frown. How dare this monster insult me!

 _"Stop, okay, I didn't mean to upset you.... that much. Now tell me what the hell you're talking about?"_ His growl rumbling in his chest and I can feel the vibrations through his palm and fingertips tightening around my wrist. I glare at him hard before relaxing and putting my hands up in defeat and he let's go my wrist and I walk and plop on his couch and stretch out so he can't sit down. Because I can~

 _"Well, Shizu-chan. I'm sure you're aware that some people find you to be a thorn in their side.  Well, I came here to let you know that the Yakuza are planning a hit on you, if you don't leave that job soon you're going to end up dying. Someone else is planning the same, but Shizu-chan. Yakuza don't play around, they deal in guns and other illegal activities.  I'd hate to have to hear about it online when and if they kill you off. I would say be careful, but we know that's not a chance."_ I sigh again, relaxing against the smoke-scented cushions and letting my hips go lax with a leg dangling off the couch and hands tucked behind my head. Shizu-chan is looking down at me behind the shag of hair, surprisingly calm for the beast. He actually looks quite nice when his face isn't all scrunched up in anger. 

 _"Oh, I know some fancily dressed punks come into the bar all the time and I have to bounce them out from time to time, more times recently though...,"_ he trails off.  _"Why are they even there in the first place? It's not that kind of bar."_

_"Drugs, Shizu-chan. Drugs. You are in the middle of a drug den. The bar is just one of many cover-ups for them though. A partner if theirs decided to sell harder drugs behind their backs in Yakuza turf and now they are on the lookout, the bar being the main focus at the time and it must look bad having you rough up their guys every night. You need to get out of there before they come down on you."_

_"Ha, I'd like to see them try."_

_"Stupid beast. Even with your strength and dense head, you can even die from a shot to the head or heart. You are human still after all,"_ I quietly mumble the last part, but I don't miss the slight pull of his lips upwards.

 _"You know flea. You're not so bad these days. Thank you for coming out of your way, by the way,"_ the way his smile crooks to one side and the softness in his bright honey colored eyes makes my chest flutter and my abdomen pool with heat and I find the urge to want to taste those lips- which I don't act on if course, I'm not that stupid.

 _"Ah yes, well. As thanks, I usually accept cash for, but for you my dearest beast, I will accept your couch for the night seeing as it is nearing five in the morning,"_ I yawn out and stretch, he laughing out an acceptance and tossing me a pillow and small blanket.  _"Thanks. Good night beast. Nya, Shizu-chan?"_

_"Yeah, flea?"_

I give him a genuine smile that I feel reaches my eyes.  _"I missed you, Monster~"_ I close my eyes and snuggle into the pillow.

 _"Yeah? Good night, flea."_ He whispers and I heard the descend of his feet to his bedroom and the door open and close softly and I relax and fall into a quiet peaceful rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wet dream.fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos if you like!

*~*~*

Izaya

*~*~*

  _The feel of his tongue dragging across my neck up to my chin has me shivering, his hands focused on the small of my back as he pushes deep inside of me. The crisp white of the sheets are loose and bundling around my hips and over the swell of my ass. Pushing my hands down on his bare chest and raise my hips to ride down against him, our thrust force against each other and the moan rips from my throat and I copy my motions. I feel the heat and fullness of him buried deep inside me like it can fill the emptiness in my soul or heart and push away the darkening void- It's filling, but something is still missing._

_I grind against him, trying to fill myself more without ale. The heat has me moaning as he rolls his hips upward into me and I grasp at my chest. That's when I feel it, the jagged opening on my breastbone over my heart. My fingertips tracing over the shape in an iconic puzzle piece, deep and black and empty. The cold abyss of my soul causing me to shiver out a whine- not of pleasure but of desperation._

_I gaze down to my partner, his annoyingly bright bleach locks are short and slicked back, and I know who it is but not who I want it to be. I don't know who I want it to be, but my heart doesn't want it to be him. I can tell by the hollowness from each touch and ever thrust is feeling less full and more empty as I continue._

_Soon, he disappears and I choke back the sob threatening to rip its way out if my chest. I feel so alone and empty and the cold pierces into my bones leaving me trembling and thigh quiver as I push back to sit on my heels._

_Suddenly the cold is replaced by heat, hot and fiery and the overwhelming full feeling is back tenfold, pushing hot and slick against my insides. Arms wrap around me from behind and the burning from the other's chest makes me melt back. Heated fingertips dance across my chest and abdomen leaving holograms of frames in its wake. The warmth and wetness of a mouth is on my neck and I tilt back baring it to be ravished, one hand grasping the others head and handful of long locks, thick and rough between my fingers and rolling my hips and pushing my ass down against his cock, moaning as it fills me perfectly and overwhelming pleasure sparks up my spine and I feel as if I could cum just from the filling heat quivering between my muscles._

_I feel everything and the grip on my chest is gone, my heart is beating so fast as I receive all his emotions being poured into me from each gentle thrust and kiss lapping in the crease of my neck and I'm turning my head with my hand still in his light blonde locks, locking my mouth to his, kissing with all the passion building up.  Lips part, tongues meeting slow and sensual with a moan and deep groans from him, tasting of sweets and stale cigarettes._

_His hand is on my cock, stroking as he spreads up his thrusts into my body as I continue to kiss slowly and moaning deep into his mouth as his actions are tipping me over the edge and I feel him releasing deep in me as I cum hard over his fist and onto the sheets below with shaky legs and my abdominal muscle quivering violent and moaning softly._

 

_"Shizu-chan."_

 

_\---------_

My eyes flutter open and I feel the warmth of the sun on my face from the window. It takes me a moment to realize I am not in my home but Shizuo's apartment. I sit up from the couch and stretching, finally feeling the sticky disgust in my pants from my dream and I grimace at the feeling.

I quickly locate the bathroom and clean myself up and relieving myself, trying not to think too much about my dream to avoid getting aroused again.

I leave the room and see the bedroom crack halfway open and I peer inside and can't stop the smile tugging at my lips.

Shizu-chan is spread out sleeping heavily, blankets sprawled out over him and spilling off his hips to show a couple inches of his boxers. He looks so relaxed and innocent, I giggle in the back of my throat as I walk to the bed and gently crawl onto it and under the blankets and cuddling up to the overly warm body and carding my fingers through his hair and down his jaw, thumb stroking his cheek as I contently gaze at his sleeping face causing my lips to pull back more as I admire to sleeping figure before me.

_"Good night, my monster."_

And I gently press my lips to his cheek and drift back into a comfortable sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting of an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being late and kind of short, hope you enjoy. No smutty smut in this. Comment if you like or have ideas, I'm open to anything!

*~*~*

Izaya

*~*~*

 

I groan, rubbing at my temples with my fingertips.  I've been at this for two days now, hacking into every camera system set up around ' _Sugar Coated Bakery'_.  Nothing leading to the inside of the bakery, and it doesn't help that I have this shit of a laptop shutting down on me every time I try to use it. I think it's my time to break down and get something better, after the last informant job I did, I should have enough to be able to get something decent. 

I sigh closing the crappy device and laying down on my futon. I wonder if that dumb brute took my advice or not.  I left my number for him but so far I haven't heard a word.   _Just don't do anything stupid, Monster._

I get up and get dressed in my normal street clothes- black long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans. Pulling out leftover cash and stuffing it in the inside of my boots and sliding my flick blade into my jean pockets- the same one I had since high school, _the same one I used to mark my Monster with~_  I smile at the memory, _the sound of his thunderous voice booming and the strength as he lunged at me or the gleam from the sun on the scarlet drops running across that perfect tanned chest as he tries to push the garment closed~ I remembered how much I just wanted to rip the thin clothing to shreds and lick every inch of golden tan flesh~._  

I smirk and shake my head, " _Too bad all you ever wanted from me was a death certificate~ I really could have shown you some real fun my dear Monster~"_ I mumble to myself and heading out.

I fiddle with my flip phone, scrolling through this new chat I ran across as I make my way into my home city. This chat seems to be teeming with gossip and secrets, and these pitiful fools seem to  trust women far too much on here, especially sweet little  _Kanra-chan~_  

I catch a glimpse out the corner of my eye of a black sedan creeping its ways behind me, following me around the corner as I turn,  _Relax, don't freak out. Just act normal like you don't notice them._ With that, my mask appears and spine stiffening as I pretend to scroll through the chat while keeping the car in the corner of my view in case I need to make a run for it. After a few more minutes of being followed, it finally pulls up beside me and window rolling down half-way to show an older gentleman, bald and suited up- wait,  _"Kine-senpai?"_

 _"Good Evening, Orihara-kun.  I was hoping that we could have a chat, so if you please,"_ he speaks smoothly, door opening and hand gesturing to get it. I gulp, giving a nervous look at the peaking metal showing from the side of his jacket.  He notices where my stare remains and gives out a light laugh,  _"Ah, you have no need to fear this.  Here as a sign of good faith my little Kouhai-chan~,"_ with that, he pulls out his Glock admiringly and disengage the clip and popping the bullet from the chamber and tossing the empty metal into my hands. I stare down at the weighted metal,  _It been a while since I seen a gun, I still have nightmares from it._

I nod thanks to him and slide into the seat next to the man that once was my senpai in high school.   With a sigh as the car begins to move,  I smile over at him and wrap my arms around him and being pulled back into the embrace, he gives out a laugh and pets my hair.  _"I missed you, too, little one. Though, I wish you would have come to me after you left school.  I could have really used your talents,"_ his praise creeps a smile to my lips but the mentioning of school makes it sour.

 _"Ah, well. I did what I thought was my options but I am here now Senpai~ How have you been doing? And how might I be a service to you?"_ Breaking our embrace and sliding comfortably against the back of the seat and pushing the gun far away from me. 

 _"I'm doing very well, thanks for asking Orihara-kun. How have you been, little one?"_ Ignoring my question for the moment.

I hum and run a hand through my hair,  _"Been better I suppose, trying to get my career off the ground, you know how it goes,"_ I sigh.  _"Now, what can I do for you? You clearly had something else in mind other than to play a little catch up if you were willing to follow me for the last 15 minutes~"_

 _"Pfft, of course, you knew.  Well, yes. It seems that my boss has been very interested in accruing your services, with hefty payment, of course. If you succeed, this should be the push you need for the career that you wanted. Here is his card, I wouldn't wait too long, Haruya-san is patient but he will skip over you in a heartbeat if you wait too long,"_ he sighs, handing me a business card for an art gallery in downtown Ikebukuro, with his number and address; flipping it over to see that Kane-senpai's handwriting  _Good luck~_

I grin, even a small chuckle pops out of my throat.  _"An art gallery? What a clever little disguise. This would be Executive Haruya Shiki, of Awakusu-Kai family, correct?  Isn't he the one you wanted me to meet back in High School?"_ I ask, already knowing all the information anyways from my research the last couple of days. _Go ahead, quiz me~_

He chuckles and nods, then his face dropping to something more serious.  _"Orihara-kun. If you do take this job, I warn you to be cautious, rumors have it that you just popped up on their radar- asking too much into Yakuza business is bound to put a target on your back. I care for you dearly and would hate to see something happen to you because you let your curiosity get the best of you. But you have to remember, my loyalties will always lay with the family.  Just, think about it."_

 _"I understand, Senpai. Thank you~,"_ I purr, as the car comes to a stop. I give him one last hug and a peak to his cheek before popping out of the vehicle. 

As the car rolls out of sight, I pop open my phone- staring at the activity of the chat before.

_Kanra:: So, I have the most interesting day today~_

I grin proudly, as I am punching in the numbers from the card.  _"Yes, Hello~ My name is Orihara Izaya and I have an appointment to meet with Haruya Shiki~"_


	8. Chapter 8

*~*~*~*

Izaya

*~*~*~*

 

*~*~*~*Time skip: a Few Days Later*~*~*~*

I open my phone, checking the time and flipping it shut again for what felt like the hundredth time today. I'm starting to feel the nervous excitement bubble up in my stomach as I rock back and forth on my heels standing outside the Art Gallery as I wait for my scheduled appointment- not wanting to be late but not wanting to look overly eager by showing up way too earlier. Just a few more minutes before I need to go in, flipping my phone back open and groaning when the same time shines straight at me. 

I stuff it into my back pocket and pulling my blazer up around my neck and face as a gust of cold spring wind swirls around me. Giving up, I decided to just go ahead inside- noticing that the gallery doesn't actually have any customers and very little paintings to even be called a gallery. I noticed the burly man sitting in a chair next to a door, making my way other to him with a smirk.

" _Nya~ How can you guys get away with this being a gallery with only,"_ I stop to count,  _"six paintings?  Seems far too bare to be legal, don't you think?"_  He gives me a glare before standing up and grabbing me by the collar-  _oh what a brute~_   

 _"What the hell do you think you are getting at, little man?"_  He barks as he towers over me, teeth-baring with a snarl and I grin wider at him.

 _"What I'm saying is, this seems a little fishy, now wouldn't you agree Mr. Murakami Diaki~,"_ I purr, grin never leaving my face-  _yes I did a little homework before I came here today~_

His eyes narrow at me and he pulls back as if he is going to attack just as the door opens, a tall and well defined red head pops out suited up with a cane and branded with a vertical scar across his right eye. He's sporting a small grin as he notices us and shrugs, " _Diaki-kun, would you please release Orihara-chan please and thank you."_ He is smirking at my narrowed eyes, the underling dropping the collar of my shirt and giving me a slight shove, causing me to stumble some but I quickly recover and pat my shirt back into place and smirking back like nothing ever happened.  _"Now if you please, Shiki _no_ danna is waiting for you."_

 _"Of course, wouldn't want to keep him waiting now would we, Mizuki _Akabayashi_  ~," _as I skip past him through the door and down a small hallway. 

He chuckles, following right behind me,  _"Well, good. Now I don't need to feel obligated into forced introductions, Orihara-chan~."_ Rolling my eyes, I let him lead the way until we get to a room at the far end of the hallway. Not quite an office, more like a small lounge room- two mixed matched loveseats facing each other with a lengthy coffee table in between them and two bookcases on either side of the door we walk through with the bare minimum of literature and a few decorated pieces. On the wall across the door is an overly large painting of a Japanese style tiger walking downwards on stones or mountain rocks. There are two men in the room as we enter in, one seating on the far couch in a white suit and dark undershirt, harden lines across the hollow of his cheeks and small scars along the side of his brow. This is the man I recognize as Haruya Shiki, head executive of Awakusu-kai. The other towering behind him is a bigger man, with dark oddly hair that resembles devil horns-in my opinion- and deep scars across his face;  _Shu Aozaki,_ also known as the "Blue Demon."  _I guess the hair makes since then._

Akabayashi gestures for me to seat in the empty seat, which I grudging obey and he takes his place as the "red demon" beside the "blue demon."

 _"Ah, welcome, Orihara-kun. I fair you found your way here without an issue of course. I am Haruya Shiki, Mr. Kine has spoken very highly of you for the last few years, its a pity you left so quickly for school before we could have concreted business relations,"_ he says, fingers lacing under his chin as he sizes me up with a stoic mask. I start to feel nervous all over again under his judging gaze, but I keep my mask planted tight.

 _"Yes, Kine-senpai has spoken very highly of you from time to time. He was quite the inspiration for me to pursue my line of work. He mentioned that you were in the market for an informant, though I'm a bit of a freelance info broker- I tend to like my independence, I'm sure you can understand. I'm sure we will work very well together, though,"_ I speak with confidence twirling one finger as I spoke. 

He gives a nod, lending back in a more lax position,  _"Yes, he mentioned that. Something about being 'free like a bird, but cold as a snake. ' But yes, I do have a job for you. Though I think you already have some information on it anyways, been reported you talking to some of the individuals in question along with whispers of you asking about information on us, as well."_ Narrowing his eyes,  _I have an idea as to what._

Sucking in a deep breathe, I give a small nod.  _"As to the reference to your drug problem, I assume?"_

Small smirk pulls at the corner of his lips,  _" Excellent, seems I don't have to go too much into the details then. Here are the details we have so far, look over them and find out who is behind this.  We won't be making any more moves until this is complete, this matter is important so the quicker the better, though I suggest having this done in the next few days.  Normally, I would take in the pleasure of making an example of those nosing around in Yakuza business- but since we are in need of an informant, this can be your chance to redeem yourself.  Do well and we will have many exchanges in the future plus the pay can be very nice for you. Mess up and I will go back to that example making. Now if you have no other questions, you may leave,"_ he speaks in a serious tone, handing the envelope to me and gesturing to Akabayashi to show me out. I bow towards him, giving my farewells.  

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cross dressing. info gathering.

*~*~*

Izaya

*~*~*

Smoothing down the soft fabric of my skirt and brushing the long strands of my wig behind my ear, adjusting my glasses just so for the tiny implanted camera is getting a good point of view as I am pushing open the door to the small bakery, the thick smell of sugar and cinnamon is enough to make me gag- I swallow it down and walk up to the counter to order a coffee and croissant before finding a table to sit at.

I pull out my laptop, connecting straight to the server they provide patrons. I pretend to check my e-mail and online shop, sipping my bitter black cup of heaven.

My eyes shift the door in the far hallway, right past the restrooms. The door opens,  exiting Akihito Makaski with a smug grin and he leaves the bakery altogether. 

Making quick work to put away my laptop and heading towards the bathrooms, only stopping to check my surrounds before sneaking to the back door, testing the handle.

 _Too easy_ , as the handle turns and the door opens silently. Walking in was a major bingo. _How stupid can this guy really be? Oh, my poor, poor stupid humans. I love you still._  There are totes lining the one side of the wall, the lid is half off of one of them and you can not miss the bags and bags of unmarked white powder.

I pinch my brow in frustration.  _Ran did say this guy was an absolute moron- he really wasn't kidding._ I grab a bag and stuff it in my bag, turning around to record more of the room, landing on the desk and computer. 

I stalk over, making quick work getting access to the device, finding the camera files and transferring the data that shows the delivery and moving of said product only feet behind me; onto the flash drive I brought, clearing out the data for today that shows that I was ever here and putting the cameras on a temporary loop. Quickly going through files and folders, any of interest or use I put on the flash drive, grinning as I find the list of contacts- " _This is beyond stupidity,"_ I mumble lowly, saving the files- making sure to duplicate the information for my own files- of course, ~

Turning off the computer, I slip out of the room and check if anyone has noticed my absences. Passing the bathrooms and back to my table to clear away my trash. Upon walking to the exit, I'm practically walking into the  _moron_ as we speak.

" _Woah, there sweetheart. Almost ran you down, there,"_ he huffs out a laugh, his hands on either of my shoulders to hold me in place.

I look up to him from under my frames,  _"Oh, I'm very sorry sir~ I didn't even see you there. Please, excuse me,"_ as I bow and push past him before he can continue any farther. Once I know I am far enough away, I upload the data from my camera to the flash drive- both of them. Grinning, I flip open my phone and sending a text to my new boss.

Moments later, with a beep and a message. 

_Big Boss Man~::(4:27:06 PM) Come by at 5:30._

Great. Enough time to deliver the information and make it home in time to get ready for work. Sighing and flipping it shut as I enjoy a stroll around my city- knowing I won't be recognized.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Skipping around, enjoying the city I miss so dearly-  _My city, my humans. Oh, how I have missed you~!_ I grin, rounding the corner- bumping into someones chest- _gees, being a girl has made me clumsy._

Looking up, I freeze as I recognize the black and white uniform in front of me and the dreaded man behind him. He is staring suspiciously down at me.  _"Oh sorry sir, I didn't mean to run into you, sir,"_ I give my sweetest girly voice, his eyes narrowing at me some- though I know I fooled his friend because he is basically drooling at the sight of me- I fake a blush at him (laughing on the inside).

Shizu-chan leans in close, his nose barely centimeters from mine as I hold my breath, He looks down at my outfit and taking his finger and pulling the top of my shirt out to look down it- grasping my shirt with a gasp and his friend is losing his mind.

 _" Shizuo-kun, you can't just do that to people! What the hell, man?! Ma'am, I am so very sorry, please don't call the cops on us,"_ Tom speaks frantically, pulling Shizu-chan from me.

He scuffs, narrowing his eyes down at me,  _"Chill out, Tom-senpai. It's just a flea, isn't that right I-za-ya-chan~,"_ well, I should have know better than to think I can fool the monster. I give out a laugh and hands out with a shrug as I give up my position. 

 _"Well, you caught me, Shizu-chan~ How did you know it was me anyways? I fooled everyone else, even Tom-san still had drool rolling down his chin~,"_  I smirk at the dreaded man as he wipes frantically at his face mumbling about 'of course its a guy' and scuffing. 

 _"I know the smell of a no good flea anywhere, you can't fool this nose. Not with women clothes and a wig~",_ he gives me a smug smirk and taps the tip of his nose.

 _"Of course, I should have known better than to believe I could fool the mutt's supermonster olfactory sensory neurons,"_   laughing at his confused look. I tap the tip of his nose,  _"Your nose, sweetheart. I know you took anatomy with us in high school, how did you ever pass?"_

_"Ha, I made Shinra do all the work I didn't want to- anyways, why are you dressed like this?"_

_"Should have known you would bully the nerd into doing your deeds~ Oh, you know. Wanted to stretch my legs without no one knowing. Maybe take a spin at gender-bending. Plus the breeze up the skirt is... heavenly,"_ I purr and he rolls his eyes at me. At least he isn't getting pissed and trying to kill me.

Flipping open my phone, realizing I needed to be at the gallery in 15 minutes, " _Oh, look at the time. I have to run off now. Maybe we can grab a drink later or something, Shizu-chan. I get off work around midnight- text me if your interested~"_ He gives me a nod and a smile. " _Tom-san, pleasure seeing you again. Dig the new hair style~ Try not to stare at my ass too much as I leave, nya~"_ I grin and turn to leave, hearing Shizu-chan bark out a laugh and a 'later flea.'

I can't seem to wipe the smile that crept onto my face off.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Entering the lounge room, the room full of gangsters turn to stare at me- some with grins on their smug faces.

_Shit. I forgot to change._

Shiki clears his throat, motioning for the underlings to exit the room.  _"Well, Miss Orihara-chan. As lovely as you are, can I have my informant now?"_ He smirks and I hear Akabayashi snorting, the smug look on the redheads face making me want to bitch slap him. 

Groaning, I rip the wig from my head and tossing it beside me as I plop on the couch and crossing my legs at the ankles.  _"Ah, yes. Let's all have a good laugh at the cross-dressing informant~ Ha. Ha. No. You see, Mr. Shiki, sir. This, this very sexy female figure you see her in all her glory- got you everything you need!"_ I grin, running my hand up my thigh pushing my skirt up some. I laugh, pulling out the flash drive, files, and the bag of cocaine I stashed in my bag- sliding it on to the table.  _"By the way, the guy is a moron.  He owns the bakery, not the bar. The bar has nothing to do with him, this is 100% all him."_

 _Now leave my monster alone,_ I think.

Grabbing the items, he walks over to the desk- flipping through the files and the flash drive on his computer- nodding with approbation on his stoic face. He takes the bag, making a small slice into the bag and pulling out a knife tip worth of powder, rubbing the substance along with his gums and giving a sharp nod to the redhead, who keeps glancing over at me as he spins his cane.

_"Very good work, Informant-kun. You have proven to be useful. Your payment will be wired to the account you set up with us, we will be in connect- next time wear more clothing, I don't think I will be able to stop any of my men if they were to feel the urge to...do anything."_

I roll my eyes, grabbing my wig and shoving it into my bag.  _"Of course, I'll try my hardest not to display all my lovely lady parts for your boys to drool over. Pleasure doing business, if I may, I have somewhere to be soon."_

I leave the room, hearing the sound of the cane tapping behind me. I throw a smirk over my shoulder,  _"Aka-baka, you don't need to show me out, I can make it out m-,"_ I'm cut off by the grinning redhead shoving me into an empty bathroom, shoved against the sink- he flicks on the light and bolts the handle shut.

 _"What the hell you think you're doing?"_ I growl at him, only stopping as he pulls the blade from his cane.

 _"You see, he said he wouldn't stop anyone next time, but I don't think I can wait til next, Orihara-chan~"_ his one good eye peering at me lustfully from under his tinted shades. The smirk rolling on his lips as he drags the blade up my chest and in-between my false breast, the tip of the blade popping off the top button of my blouse.

 _"Now, let's have a little fun, now shall we~"_ he sings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwhahaha.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Basically just smut chapter

*~*~*

Izaya

*~*~*

 _"Come on, Akabayashi-san. You really don't want this. Think about it, you don't really like me plus I'm a guy. Shouldn't you be looking for a nice wholesome gangster wife or something?,"_ shivering as he pushes me up against the sink until I'm all but sitting on it.  _"Please, don't do this. You don't seem like the kind to rape someone. And that's what it would be."_

My thighs begin to shake as he runs one hand up my leg, the other making work with the bladed cane to slice another button loose, my blouse hanging loose to show off the stuffed bra I'm wearing. The panic is making me tremble with fear,  _this can't be happening again._

 _"Relax, baby boy~. Though I do prefer the touch of a woman, I do have a soft side for sissy boys~ and my, you make quite a delectable one indeed~,"_ he purrs out his praise, pushing my skirt up to my hips and lifting me to sit firmly on the edge of the sink. 

_"I'm not going to rape you Iza-chan. Sodomize. Maybe. Humiliate. Defiantly. I'll ask you only one time if you want my cock, boy. If you say no, then you get to beg if you change your mind~"_

I whimper as he pushes my thigh open wide, walking in between them and admiring my semi harden (traitorous) cock straining the soft pink panties. I feel like I am turning 5 shades of red, the blade pushing back into the case and he is using the handle of his cane to hook the fabric under my sack, pulling it to the side exposing my entrance, tant, and the underside of my balls.

Panicky I push my skirt down backing up until I'm pressing into the edge of the mirror.  _"Please. Don't do this, look. I'm sorry, I'll never come here like this again. Please."_

He laughs lightly, eyeing me up and re hiking my skirt, the threat of injury if I do it again shining in his eyes. I gulp the lump building in my throat and the sting of tears in the corners of my eyes. 

He starts unbuttoning my top the rest of the way down, leaving my bra on full display, or would have if it wasn't for him slice the center with his blade- the bra falling to both sides and the filling tissue falling to the ground.

 _"Now this is better, so pretty, boy~"_ his hands on my chest pushing the laced fabric back and out of the way as he thumbs at my nipples causing me to gasp and arch involuntarily into his touch. His smug grin as he slides one hand behind my back causing it to arch more and his mouth latching onto one of my nipples-biting back the moan in my throat.  _"So beautiful, let me hear you moan for me. Never seen such pink nipples in all my life. You're mouthwatering, baby boy~"_ latching onto my other nipple now, sucking hard and rolling his tongue around it turning me into a moaning mess, my cock is now pressing hard at my panties at full mass.

" _Fuck, fuck. Harder,"_ I moan out, grasping the back of his head feeling the teeth graze my nipple followed be a harsh suck. My free hand grabbing my panties covered cock palming hard for some relief on my aching member, precum soaking through the tops of my panties. He is pushing two digits into my open mouth as I greedily suck the digits, the pleasure builds as I rub myself along with the assault to my nipples.

He pulls them out of my mouth with a wet plop, bringing them to my entrance, spit coated fingers teasing my hole before pushing past the ring of tight muscle. " _Shit, yes. Another,"_ I moan at the burn as I grinding against his digit, panting as another joins, pumping and twisting inside me rubbing harshly against my prostate. _"Y-yes! There, fuck. Keep fucking fingering me there,"_ I gasp, seeing the wide grin across his face at my change in demeanor.

 _" Oh do you like that baby, moaning as I fuck you so good with my fingers. You sound like a fucking angel when you let loose. I can't wait to hear you when I have you cumming for me, baby boy. I want you cumming so hard and soaking those pretty little panties of yours,"_ he groans, thrusting his fingers harder and faster against my sweet spot, moaning as I watch him pull his leaking cock from the slit of his pants stroking himself to his rhythm.

He finally pulled his fingers free causing a whine to drip from my lips.  _"Oh, baby. Don't fret. Get off the sink and turn around, ass in the air for me. I'll make you feel really good, sweet boy,"_ he growls and I obey, making sure to sway my hips, shaking my ass for him some. Skirt pushed up and I feel him pushed up against me grabbing my ass and his cock between my thighs rubbing mine deliciously.

 _"Fuck, such a beautiful ass baby~ you have the ass of a dancer. Maybe I should have you stripe and dance for me, have you grind this work of art all up and down my cock,"_ his lewd praises making me hot and bothered, pushing my throbbing cock down on his between the pinch of my thighs.

 _"Yes, daddy, I would give you the best show. Love you worshipping my ass, turns me on so hard, daddy~"_ I hear him moan and growl at the name and pushing his cock hard between my legs.

 _"Is that what you want, baby? I'll be your daddy, sweet boy~ Daddy will worship that ass like a religion, fuck, I want you so bad. Too bad you told me no~"_ he purrs, pulling back from me. I hear him spitting, taking maybe he changed his mind. A moment later I feel something slick and cool at my hole, pushing in and aimed straight for my spot, pushing myself down on the object as he thrusts it into my ass, press down on my prostate over and over.  I glance behind me, now realizing he is straight up fucking me with his cane and he is abusing my prostate to the point that I can't even comprehend a sarcastic remark, only moan and fuck against his thrusts as he works his shaft, just enough to the side for me to be able to watch him

 _"That's right, baby boy. Fucking ride my cane, do a good job fucking yourself for Daddy and then I'll reward you. I'll fuck you so good, boy. Would you like that, mhmm?"_ I frantically nodding my head, moaning and fucking myself hard and fast on the metal. I feel like I'm melting for pleasure, about ready to explode and I need him now.

I start begging without meaning to.

_"Please, Daddy. Fuck me, fuck your good little sissy boy. Shove your cock into my little boy cunt, please. Daddy."_

Quickly the cane is removed and thrown to the side and he is pushing his cock into my waiting hole, sucking him in and holding him inside once he is all the way in. He starts to thrust into me, holding one of my legs up as he pounds into me relentlessly. I can feel the clinch of my muscles around him sucking him back in, he is groaning hot and heavy in my ear. I'm so hot and shaking with pleasure, I'm so close~

I reach for my cock, stroking to his powerful thrusts, _"Fuck, I'm so close daddy. Can I cum daddy? Let me cum so hard for you~"_ I keep moan. Stroking faster at the heat curling in my stomach.

 _"Goddamn boy, yes, oh fuck yes. Cum for me, come around daddy's cock. Fuck, I'm going to fill that ass up so good, just for you baby boy. Cum for me now baby,"_ he growls and stabbing hard at my prostate, I'm cumming hard within seconds in my panties and along the sink, moaning his name as I feel him tighten and thrusts halt hard inside me as he releases hot into my body.

Finally, he releases me, slowly putting my foot on the ground and pulling his softening cock out of me, the slide causing his cum to run out with him. I clean myself up, throwing the ruined bra away and fixing my clothes back up and smoothing my hair, him tucking his cock back into his pants and zipping. 

Grabbing my bag and flipping open my phone, gasping at the time. 

 _"Shit, I have to go! But thank you, Daddy~,"_ I purr at him, placing my smirk on my lips and giving his cheek a peek.  _"Ciao~"_

I rush out quickly, ignoring the looks I receive as I head home to shower for my shift. I decide to send Shizu-chan a text before leaving for work.

_To My Monster: (6:46:32 PM) I could really use the company tonight. I get off at midnight, here's the address. If I don't see you quarter past, I'll take that as your decline. Ja~_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Hope you like. I did a drawing it's at the bottom

*~*~*

Izaya

*~*~*

The night continues to drag on slowly, the ache in my body feels like fire from the days earlier... activities.

The chilled steel feels like flames digging into my tired muscles, my face strained from the smirk plastered tightly to my faces for hours, and the sting in my member from the continuous stimulation to keep customers in an excited stupor.

Howling from the dirty men of this wondrous city are deafening as one of the other performers grind against me, pinning my wrists to the steel pole- just the way we know how to do it to increase our tips.

He's tucking a few of the loose notes into the top of my thigh high fishnets, massaging my inner thighs in hopes to get me hard- working better than it should for the overstimulation throughout the night. His hand riding the back of my thighs and lifting my leg around his slim hip, the heel of my stiletto siding across his rear. He buries his face in the crook of my neck as he pretends to assault it- mumbling light praises as he notices me wincing at the dull pain in my ass. 

Tilting my head back, I fake a moan and twist my hips into his- our privates never actually touching, just for show.  Gasping as he smacks my ass, he drops my leg and whips me around so I'd hold onto the pole and bending over with my ass on display, caressing the mark left on my flesh. I give my ass a little wiggle as he toys with the sides of my g string and pulling it down over my ass just enough that it's still covering my genitals and giving my now bare as another slap, the pink of my ass looks good with the baby blue of my garment. 

The slaps and gropes continue, causing gasps and groans to come out unforced and getting me insanely hard and I know there is no hiding how a bit of my dick is sliding out the top of my g string.

I feel the flutter of notes tickle at my ankles, grinning and running my hand up his defining abs. I lift back up and pulling my panties up just slightly so it's half off my ass and cutting dangerously low on my hips. I grasp onto the pole, sliding a leg up and hooking around the smooth metal and doing a simple twirl, turning back around as I get back up and lick my lips as I slowly drop down and spread my legs wide. 

Lewd comments and the tossing of bills edge us on, my co-star gripping my jaw to look more powerful than it is and I rise in his hold as he holds me tight to his body- finally feeling him as his own member digs into my hip through the layer of his briefs.

As if on queue, our music ends and we are being called off stage collecting our tips to split in a few moments. We exit, giving our praises and compliments on each other's performance before breaking away.

Heading towards the dressing room to clock out as I hear my name.

" _Izaya-kun?_ " 

_Shit._

Slowly turning around and covering myself as best as I can, I meet the honey eyes of the blonde. I try to smirk but I know it looks awkward and I feel myself blushing.

_"Um, hey Shizu-chan. Guess what, I'm a stripper. Surprise?"_

I couldn't feel more embarrassed than I do now. 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

*~*~*

Izaya

*~*~*

I slide into the booth next to him, fully clothed now but my cheeks still burning from the embarrassment. I hand him the beer bottle, grunting a 'thanks' and I sip on my rum and coke.

" _So,"_ I try to break the silence. _"You find the place alright, it seems._ " 

_Yeah, smooth._

He huffs a laugh, taking a swig.  _"Yeah, it wasn't hard to follow the huge neon lights pointing to the building, clearly stating topless chicks, and I guess guys, too."_ I blush more, holding my drink to my lips with both hands to hide my face some.  _"I just didn't think you would be one of the...naked ones. Not that I'm judging of course,"_ putting hands up in defense.

I sigh,  _"I know it isn't a glamorous job but it pays well, plus getting laid now and again isn't a bad trade-off either."_ I shrug, nose turning up as I think of some of the men I had agreed to sleep with.  _Yeah, could have done without some of them, for sure._

 _"I bet.  I'm sure you get confused for a chick a lot. No offense but I couldn't even tell until you turned around. But hey, whatever makes you happy, right?"_ He hums, he gives me a carefree smile and I swear I feel like I am melting just from it.  _"What? Something on my face?"_ He pats at his cheek.

I giggle, shaking my head.  _"No. Just don't think I ever really seen you smile- it looks nice on you, you know, without the snarling and vein popping."_ Laughing at his scoff. I down the rest of drink and leaning back, looking around the club as I enjoy the cold chill from the liquor running through my veins.

He coughs, slight pink across his cheeks.  _"So, are there just men here or both, how does that work?"_

 _"Hehe, this is more of a club for people who are bi-curious. There are men, women, trans, and we even have one hermaphrodite- though she only works on special occasions- who knew genetic malfunctions could a high demand kink for the people of Shinjuku. But no, we all have times that we work, men usually work earlier since the women are more sought out and their patrons tend to come later in the nights, and on weekends we share the stage together, usually one female at one end of the stage and a male at the other, that way you can choose which you want to see. It's pretty none judgemental- I guess for a job that you prance around in lingerie with your cock out shaking your ass for old men. But, got to eat, right~"_ I sigh, can't wait to get out of this place. It shouldn't be too long.

 _"Oh, that's interesting. I think. Do you like it at least?  You seemed like you were enjoying yourself up there earlier~,"_ he crooks an eyebrow at me.

Laughing, I reply.  _"Hehe, well. I guess it depends on who you are working with. The guy I was with earlier, Kida-san, we work very well together, he has more a sadistic side where I'm more masochist, so we work well for each over and feed well off each other's energy. We never actually do anything, it's mostly for show and I make it rule not to get mixed up with co-workers. Messy. But man, that Blondie sure can help get a crowd going and he doesn't even have to dress up, not like me,"_ I huff out, a bit jealous. Stupid beautiful blonde men. Smirking as I catch a glance at the blonde beside me.

As if summoned, Kida-san slides into the booth next to me and head on my shoulder.  _"Speak of the devil. How can I help you, Kida-san?"_ I giggle, adjusting his yellow scarf in the front of his white hoodie.

 _"Hibiya-channnn, walk with me home."_ He whines, calling my stage name since I won't tell them my real one.  _"Or, at least introduce me to your boyfriend here?"_ He purrs, lips curling up.

I blush hard shaking my head, I see Shizu-chan blush but laughs it off.  _"Kida, he isn't my boyfriend, just an old friend from school. That's it,"_ I try to defend.

 _"Well then, Mr. 'Just an old friend', let me introduce myself. I am Kida Masaomi, age 24- Dom in training, but you can call me whatever you want as long as I can take you home with me,"_ he purrs, and I'm burying my face in embarrassment of my co-worker hitting on my monster.

_My monster?_

_EH!?_

_"Um, hi, I guess. I'm Heiwajima Shizuo. Nice to meet you?"_ He says unsure, looking at me for confirmation. 

Biting my tongue, I reply half-heartedly, " _Hey, your an adult, you can make your own choices. But Kida-san is a fine person, bit annoying, but nice enough."_ I sigh, " _Don't you have other places to be, by chance?"_ Hissing low and narrowing my eyes at the older blonde, his head still on my shoulder.

_"Not really. Are you offering?"_

_"What? NO!  Leave my da-I mean, my guest alone!"_ I growl lowly, Shizu-chan isn't paying much attention anyway as I watch him eyeing up the topless girl on stage. _"It's obvious he isn't even gay, he's so wrapped up watching Karisawa rip her clothes off than show any interest in either one of us."_ I frown, keeping an eye on him watching the stripper. 

 " _Why don't you ask, it couldn't hurt? You like him right?"_

_"I, I don't know. Its... complicated."_

_"No, it isn't. Its either you like him or you don't."_ Leaning right into my ear to whisper it.  _"Ask him."_

 _"I can't just do that. We have a lot of history- the kind that just doesn't pass in just a few days just with a snap of a finger."_   Though I wish it did. I was a terrible person to him. I'm just a terrible person.

I feel him shifting against me,  _"Hey, Flea. I'll be right back. Want another drink or anything?"_ He asks, standing up and smoothing his tee shirt. I nod and Kida asking for a drink as well. He nods walking off, our eyes watching him as he walks over to Karisawa as she gets off stage- top still off. We watch as he stops her with a smirk, they talk for a minute and she is wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. She lets go and runs to the changing room, the beast wearing the brightest grin on his face as he walks to the bar and orders our drinks.

 _"Shit, when did he get to be so good with women? Fuck. I think that confirms it for sure."_ Sighing harder, putting my cheek on Kida's hair. 

I feel Kida about to respond but stops as Shizu-chan returns giving us our drinks, dopey grin on his face. 

I mutter 'thanks' taking a large gulp of my drink.

Of course, Kida doesn't shut up for long.  _"So, Shizuo-kun. You into brunettes I see, huh?"_

He blushes, taking a drink from his beer.  _"Yeah, I mean I guess? I tend to like people for who they are instead of looks though. Why do you ask?"_

 _"Oh I don't know, maybe cause you had Karisawa-chan's tata's all up on you just a moment ago?"_ Quirking an eyebrow.

 _"Karis- Wait, you mean Erika?"_ He blushes hard.  _"No. I mean, you have it all wrong. Erika is a friend- honestly she spends most of her time half naked so I didn't even realize that."_

I perk up a little.  _"A friend?"_

Nodding and running his hand through his hair.  _"Yeah, you remember Kadota we went to school with? I guess he got in one of those color gangs a while back, but he ended up meeting Erika and her boyfriend Walker- biggest anime nerds I ever met but cool to hang out with. I just haven't seen her for a while, she always kept saying she was busy working but never knew where. Guess I do now."_ He laughs, nudging my shoulder with his.

I can't stop the smile on my face, Kida beside me grinning like a Cheshire cat.  _"So, Shizuo. How do you feel about men then?"_

My eyes go wide and I stay silent. Waiting for the rage to happen now.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

After holding in a breath for a good long moment and tensing up for the rage I grew up knowing that the blonde contained, I was taken aback when the response that we received was a simple shrug of his shoulders. " _Well, I personally never have been with a man but that doesn't mean that it is taken off the table. Plus, as I just said, I like people for who they are and personality and shit-though, if they are super cute then, well that is just a bonus."_ He nods in agreement to his own statement.

Kida giggles, lips brushing alongside the shell of my ear leaving me to shiver as he whispered into my ear.  _"Well, there you go, Tiger. Go get him before I sink my claws into him, roar~,"_ He purrs, sliding out of the both gracefully. " _Well, it was very nice to meet you but I do have some other arrangements I must attend this evening. Gentlemen, have a good night, don't do anything I wouldn't do~~,"_ he sarcastically bows and winks at me before running off back into the thick of the club.

Sipping on my drink, embarrassed by my co-worker. I glance up at the blonde next to me, Shizu-chan looking at me and giving me a small smile- I can feel my heart speed up.  _"Delightful friends you have, Flea. He kind of reminds me of you when we were still in high school-Nah, you were still more annoying back then. Never mind,"_ he chuckles, playful shoving at my shoulder. 

I pout, looking up at him as innocently as I can.  _"Well, that isn't nice, Shizu-chan. I was an absolute delight to be around- just ask all of my humans! Plus, I'm sure we would have been great friends if you didn't decide you hated my guts the moment you laid eyes on the perfect specimen that is yours truly,"_ twirling my finger in the air as I make a point in our conversation.

_"Yeah, well, if you weren't such a shady little louse and didn't carve me up that day, then maybe things would have turned out differently._

_"Woah, Woah. Wait, if I remember correctly- you charged at me, swung your fist at me first. All I did was feel the right to defend myself, though I do have to admit- I did look forward to our chases. But this, this right here is nice, too."_

He nods in agreement, " _Yeah, this is nice. I guess we both were to blame. You for being a shitty person at the time and me for being an out of control hothead. I think we both matured well since then- I even have some form of a grasp on my anger now."_ He smiles at me, finishing off the rest of his beer and sitting the dark glass bottle down on the table.  _"I was kind of worried when I did see you last week, I didn't know if this was just going to end up returning back to us hating each other or not, I didn't know what to expect."_

_"Honestly, me neither. I knew I wasn't there to fight- I just didn't know how you were going to react and all. But I'm glad how you did, and how I  acted given my... state of mind at the time."_

_"Yeah, you were pretty well lit up,"_ He laughs, a big grin on his face. 

 _"I know. It was my first time, leave me alone! Ah, you know, Shinra-kun would be so proud of us right now. Me and you, just hanging out and not trying to kill each other. He did always say how much he wanted us to become friends. How is he doing by the way? I haven't heard from him in the last 8 months or so,"_ down the rest of my drink, feeling my cheeks getting flush from the alcohol and my pulse is racing just having him near me, almost touching side by side.

_"Oh, he is doing great. He just got a job as an underground doctor- though it worries me about him working with the Yakuza, he seems happy with the work. And he and Celty are finally going steady. He misses you, you know. He talks about wanting to come to visit you every time I come over, you should stop by and visit- it would make his day."_

_"Oh, well. I'll have to make a trip out there on my next day off. How about you, how have you and the family been?"_

_"Oh, good, I guess. Just been working since school- odd jobs mostly. The family is good though, Kasuka is doing movies still. Getting pretty big now, barely see him."_ I notice the sad gleam in his eye, but I just nod.

 _"You must be very proud of him, huh,"_ I stand up, grabbing our glasses. He mutters an "I am."  _"You want another,"_ swaying the empty bottle.

He nods and I head over to get us more drinks since he got the last round. I order a few shots for us as well, might as well enjoy this night.

Sitting the tray down and sliding back into my seat, maybe a little closer to him that I probably should, I had him a shot of whiskey and take my own. " _Come, let's have a shot. This is to us, putting aside our fucked up past and getting along- or something. "_ He laughs at my clear tipsy-ness. 

Holding out his drink to mine and tapping them together,  _"Cheers!"_

 _"Salut~"_ Downing the harsh liquid, the burn of my throat and the shiver from the taste, picking up the next shot of tequila and give him one as well.  _"And this one is for..., I don't know. Our friends and family and our future happiness- or some shit."_ Ignoring the clinch of my heart at my lack of both, and downing the liquor quickly- giggle as my hand sways a bit to put the glass on the table.

 _"Geez, flea, you sure are a lightweight. I bet I can drink you right under the table at this point,"_ He smirks.

Not having much of a filter now, I start getting flirty, poking my finger his chest.  _"Yeah, well. If you just wanted to get me under the table, asking goes an l-long wayyy~~,"_ I giggle as he huffs and rolls his eyes.

" _Oh shut up."_

 _"Make me~"_ Giggling as he swats at me.  _"Are you afraid you might just like it or something, hmm~"_

_"No?"_

_"Look, I may hate working here but I am damn good at the job,"_ slightly slurring.  _"I can out dance and out trick all these bitches here, hands down- no question."_

_"But I-"_

_"Believe me, a lot of these chicks here hate me cause I turned some of the clients over the gay side- I bet you that you could never find a better lap dance than mine, too"_ I continue to boast, the alcohol going straight to my head.

" _Fine, you're on. Bet away."_

 _"Hmm, let's say whoever loses owes the other a favor. Can be used at any time, deal,"_ lips curling back, he nods.

_"Good~ Now did you want to do this here or we can at my apartment, it isn't too far from here~"_

 After a moment, Shizu-chan grins.  _"Lead the way to your place, then."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally. Shizaya chapter

Fumbling with the keys until I finally get it into the hole, giggling at my own clumsiness. Once inside, we kick off our shoes by the door and hang my keys on the wall, locking the door back behind us. _"Nya~ You want a drink or something? I think I might have some vodka left...,"_ walking into the small kitchen and opening the fridge, staring at the sad state and lack of anything in it.

 _"Yeah, whatever is fine with me. Wow, I think my apartment is actually bigger than yours, flea. I always imagined you would have a huge place-  maybe surrounded by windows to look down on everyone with that judging grin, maybe laughing at someone getting mugged,"_ he smirks, making himself comfortable on the small couch and looking at the lack of photos or any form of decorations.

 _"Yeah, I know. I'm trying to save up to leave this place- times have just been... not great I guess. I did actually find an apartment just like that back in high school I had my eye on- amazing just how well you know me, Brute."_ I giggle, pulling out the vodka and some juice and sitting two glasses down to make our drinks. Once done, I hand him one and sit on the arm of the couch next to him- sipping mine and cringing at the over the sweetness of the beverage. I eye him as he takes a drink, downing the whole thing.  _"I assume you liked it then,"_ grinning.

 _"Yeah, that was really good-sweet but still taste the alcohol with it."_ Nodding, his honey eyes gleaming at me and I'm distracted by the way his tongue is running along his pale lips to lick up small drops of juice, swallowing thickly and forcing myself to turn away.  _"So, where are we doing it at?"_

 _"Wait, what-,"_ caught off guard by his question.  _"Oh right, lap dance. That's right, I was going to blow your mind and gain myself a monster favor in return. Also, how are we measuring up monster satisfaction? I can't just go based on your word, you could easily lie at the end."_

_"And what do you have in mind, louse~"_

_"Mm, we can go by how hard I get you. Or if you really want to go for the gold, if I can make you cum or not~"_

_"Pervert."_

Grinning,  _"What? It's the most honest way to judge. Your mouth can lie, but your cock can't. Don't worry, I have clothes I can lend you after I have you spoiling those."_ Pointing at his current outfit.

_"Fine, whatever. You're on. But we never mention this to anyone. Where at?"_

_"Fine. Um, you can stay here and I'll just bring over a chair if you want and just move the stuff out the way."_ Finishing my drink and taking our glasses to the sink.  _"Do you want me just like this or do you want me to dress up? I think I might have a few outfits here that I didn't take to work yet."_

_"Surprise me."_

_"Sure,"_ I purr, clearing out space and pulling a chair to the center of the living room and instruction him to sit facing away from my bedroom door. He obeys nicely as I head to my room to pull on an outfit. I pull out various pieces until I find pieces I like together. Shredding my clothes off, I slide on a pair of red laced cheeky panties that cover about half my ass and hang low on my hips. I roll up striped over the knee-high socks and a black fishnet top and to finish it off with a strip-away plaid mini skirt that is even shorter than the panties I have on.

 

I smooth my hair and apply cherry lip gloss with a slight tint. Happy with the way I look, I return- turning the small radio on in the living room on to something that I can dance to, smirking when I finally found the right tempo. Swaying my hips and gliding up behind him, his muscles flexing as I run my hands down his shoulders and chest to the hem of the sweater he is wearing and pulling it slowly up his body- he gasps nervously as I massage over his chest muscles, paying special attention to his chest before pulling the thick fabric over his head; the white tee underneath riding up his abdomen to show the slight defining of his abs. 

Leaving the sweater to drop to the ground behind the chair, circling around the chair to stand proudly in front of him. Smirk never leaving my face as I watch him lick his lips, eyeing me up and down.  _"Now, it hardly feels fair if you are wearing all those clothes and I'm not. Shirt and pants off, underwear stay though. I want to make sure you get to thoroughly enjoy this~,"_ purring, watching him quickly obey and sitting back down in nothing but light tan muscles and dark blue boxer briefs.

 _"Good boy~,"_ I praise, stepping between his opened legs and turning around, dropping down- my hands running down his legs to his knees, feeling the form of goosebumps along the surface; raising my lower body against him, hips twisting and swaying to the music, slowing and quickening to the beat. I lean back a bit more with my back arched forward and hands mid-thigh, twirling my hips and grinding down on the thin fabric of his crotch; biting back a groan as I feel him getting hard under the touch of my ass grinding down on his lap. Leaning back more into him, hands on his hips and the back of my head resting on this shoulder; continuing my assault. Grinding harder, twisting my pelvis and rocking my hips fiercely; his clothed member getting harder and twitching against my cheek.  _"Fuck. I already got you so hard now, rubbing stiffly between my ass. Does it feel good? Feel your monster throbbing against me~,"_ Letting out a small moan, Shizu-chan's panting and groaning, face flushed and biting onto his fist, cursing under his breath.

I get off of him and turn around, straddling his hips on the chair and feet planted on the bars under the chair since my legs aren't long enough to properly up on the floor for this. I loosely wrap my arms around his neck. Lifting my hips high and grinding  to the beat against his crotch, I can feel myself getting hard too as I push down on his member and the boxers as starting to slide down and the soft flesh tip is rubbing on the smooth sensitive skin of between my thigh and where my cock is;  moving faster, arching back with every twist and sliding fingers into the blonde locks, tugging lightly- a moan falling from his lips and his hips rocking up to grind with mine and his hands on my waist.

 _"God damn it, I-za-yaa~~,"_ thrusting up and massaging the base of my cock making me moan hot and heavy in his ear.  _"Don't fucking stop, I'm so close,"_ he groans, I'm grinding and bouncing against the cock under me. 

 _"Fucking cum for me, beast~ Cum just from my ass grinding on you."_ He continues to meet my movements, his briefs sliding down more. The heat from his shift makes me moan against his neck. I shift my hips lower, grinding my cock down to meet his, rocking more and more; both of us panting and moaning, closing in on both of our orgasms.

He growls and grabbing my chin, surprising me when he crushes his lips against mine; moving my lips against his and opening when I feel his tongue begging for entrance, rolling tongues together and sucking his tongue into my mouth; panting and moaning in his mouth as his cock continues to slide with mine. I reach a hand between us and slide my panties down to free my cock and freeing his all the ways, wrapping my fingers loosely around both to push them together as I move my hips to slide up and down against him, the precum slicking up the movements. The heat is pooling in my abdomen and I'm so close to losing it.

 _"Yes, fuck flea. So good, fucking make me cum~,"_ he coos, I lick and suck up and down his neck.

" _Oh don't worry, I will~ Fuck, your cock feels so good against mine,"_ panting, our hips both sputtering and I'm stroking us both hard and fast, I hear his breath hitch and moan as his cock throbs in my hand, the heat and wetness of his cum spilling into my fist and lubricating and I'm following behind him, emptying myself into my hand and milking us both into oversensitiveness. I hear his tired growls as I bring my hand to my face, licking both of our cum from my hand until cleaned.

Resting my head on his chest as we catch our breaths, slowly getting up and tucking myself back into my panties, tucking him back too since he seems far too exhausted to move.

 _"Well, I assume I achieved monster satisfaction~,"_ I giggle at him rolling his eyes.

 _"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in why don't you. But I guess I achieved flea satisfaction then~,"_ and that makes me giggle harder.

 _"I guess you did."_ I walk into my room quickly and stripping, slipping on sleep clothes.

_"Hey, Shizu-chan~ Were you staying or going home?"_

I can see him thinking on it, after a moment he answers.  _"I'm too tired to go, so I can crash on the couch if that is okay."_

 _"You can stay on the couch or share the bed, doesn't matter to me. There's plenty of room on it."_ I shrug, tossing him some clothes then heading to crawl under the blankets, the tiredness of working all night and coming down from all my drinks help me mold into a relaxing position, feeling the stress lift from my shoulders. After a couple of minutes, I feel the bed dip and Shizu-chan slide in, not too close but not too far. I brush my foot against his calf to get his attention.

_"Good night, Shizu-chan~"_

He chuckles and ruffles my hair, whispering " _Good night, flea,"_ as my heavy eyelids droop closed and a smile on my face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!

Waking up the next morning felt like a shock to the system; my head gave a dull ache and my back and hips were sore from overworking myself. The only silver lining was the warmth I am snuggling into, curling into until I'm freezing in my spot when it moves - _waits, is someone here? I never actually sleep with someone..._ and then it hits me, the events of last night. I feel myself blushing and I slowly opened my eyes to meet the sleeping face of my former enemy- his bleach blonde hair spiraled in all directions making him look almost innocent as he continues to sleep-  _cute!_ I go to ease myself off the mattress just to realize through my drowsy fog that something has me held down. Shizu-chan's arms are wrapped arm my waist, holding me like I'm a pillow. I try to pry his arms from around me with no success, I sigh, flopping my head onto his chest- not caring at all if I wake him with my action. 

He gives a grunt and loosens his arms enough that I can slither my way out, giving a quick and silent victory cheer, I beeline it straight to the bathroom to relieve myself after a night of drinking. I finish up, washing my hands and face and brushing my teeth, get rid of the scent of booze and sleep off my tongue. Egh. I pull out the bottle of pain medication, popping two in my mouth to help with a hungover headache I have forming and take a sip of water from the sink to swallow them down. Leaving the bathroom, I take the bottle of pills into my bedroom and set them on the table stand next to Shizu-chan so he will see them when he wakes up. 

My stomach gives a protest rumble, I roll my eyes-  _I suppose making something to eat isn't out of the question. I wonder if Shizu-chan wants anything to eat._ Shrugging my shoulders, I decided to go ahead and make enough for both of us- if he didn't want it, I can just eat it later. Looking through the severe lack of food I have, I notice I have noodles and boxed broth- I decided to make ramen with the ingredients I have laying around. Starting up the broth and water, I add the noodles once it boils and finding a few vegetables, I chop up and slide into the mix. I even find a can of cooked chicken, making a face at it and trying to even remember why I bought it before. I add the chicken, stirring the ramen to keep the noodles from sticking. The water I have on boils and my choice to poach a few eggs for the ramen. 

Clearly distracted, I didn't even hear Shizu-chan when he got up until he is standing right behind me and yawning, arms stretching over his head. " _Morning, that smells great._ " He gives an approving grunt, sniffing. " _Is this for me?_ " He quirks an eyebrow and I smile.

" _Only if you wanted some,_ " I responded, carefully pulling the poached eggs out and sitting them on a plate to cool. He nods, content and takes a seat at the small bar at the kitchen. " _Thanks for the pills, too. My head is spinning, you know._ "

Nodding,  _Yeah, I know._ I feel myself blush, nervously rubbing the back of my neck. " _You're welcome._ _I had a ...good night and stuff_. " I mumble quickly,  placing the cooked ramen into bowls and placing one in front of him with a set of chopsticks. I feel slightly awkward, knowing what I did last night- and drunk, too. Though I didn't go all the way with him or anything, I still feel a ping of guilt about doing anything like that, I never even asked to make sure he was okay with that, either. Chewing on my bottom lip, I look across the breakfast bar from him as he starts to dig into his food. My turmoil goes unnoticed but I still feel compelled to apologize, try to save this, well, whatever this new relationship we have going on- maybe a friendship?

 _"I'm sorry, by the way,_ " I finally let the words spill out, low enough that it's barely heard over the pounding of my heart beating in my chest or the shakiness of my breaths. 

He looks up, mid-bite and swallowing, giving me a concerned look. _Don't look at me like that_ \- feeling the fluttering in my chest, just behind my rib cage. " _For what?"_

" _You know, what happened last night and all. I never even asked if you were okay with that or not. So, I apologize,_ " I mumble, shoving a bite of food in my mouth to shut me up.

He chuckles, I look up at him a bit shocked at his reaction and give him a questionable look. " _Oh, Izaya-kun. You are aware I'm a big boy, right? If you did something I didn't like or want, I could easily tell you no, or throw you through the wall. So don't worry about it, you didn't hurt my feelings or anything_."  He smiles at me and I sigh a breath of relief.

" _Okay."_ I smile back, " _How's the food? I didn't have much so I hope it's alright._ " Making a mental note to myself that I should probably get food for the house.

_"Oh, it's great, thank you. It's helping with this hangover, that's for sure. I'm used to eating premade convenient store meals or eating with Tom or Kadota at Russia Sushi, so something homemade is fantastic."_

I blush, nodding. _"You're welcome, maybe I can make something for us another time. And, man, its been forever since I've been to Russia Sushi- is Simon still working there?"_

_"Yeah, its that same place it's always been. Remember back in high school when we were fighting all the time and Simon forced us to eat together?"_

I laugh a little, _"Yeah!"_ I start to mock Simon's voice, _"'Come to eat, sushi makes everyone friends. Full belly's make you two happy.' Or something, oh man was he so wrong."_

He laughs, too, grinning. _"Yeah, but who knew all it took was a little fish and rice to get you to shut up for more than a few seconds. I swear I even felt myself relax during those seconds,_ " he smirks at me.

 _"Oh shut up. It was good food and bad social etiquette to talk and eat at the same time."_ I nod, pointing at him. _"We just sat there, glaring and eating, until I shove wasabi in your sushi when you turned away, then BOOM! Shit hit the fan again. God he looks on your face was so great."_ I clap my hands delightfully at the memory.

 _"Yeah, well it didn't help that someone used my water as a trash can. Ass."_ He laughs. " _We should go together one day, I know Simon asks about you from time to time- as if I were to know."_

Smiling, I nod- finishing up my broth and putting my dish in the sink. He finishes and copies me, dropping the bowl in the sink but turning towards me where I'm cornered into the bar and sink. _"Shizu-chan?"_ I swallowing, him stepping in closer and his hand is at my jaw- his eyelashes dipping low and his lips parted slightly, licking at them with the tip of his tongue. I bite my bottom lip, feeling hot all over- my eyes keep shifting from his half-lidded eyes to his lips until he finally moves, leaning forward to connect us. I feel my heart skip a beat and my nerves seize up, it's just a simple kiss and it has me melting into it- his lips pressing mine gently, that is until he starts to move them and I move with him, slowly. I let my eyes shut, his tongue silently asking for entry and I grant it, rolling my tongue over his and his over mine. His hand stays on my jawline and the other finds its way to my hip and mine snake around his neck, one hand grasping at his hair. I'm whimpering in the heat of his mouth as he pulls me close and that hand on my hip sneaks a grab at my ass causing me to squeak out a moan and he's lifting me on to the counter single-handedly, _and fuck, I would be lying if I didn't say his strength was the biggest turn on to me._

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pull him closer to me and moan, kissing him harder and faster. My fingers tensing and flexing against his scalp- he sucks my bottom lip in his mouth, teeth grazing the soft inner flesh and _fuck, I'm feeling dizzy and ready to lose it. "Please, Shizu-chan,"_ not sure if I'm pleading for more or for him the stop at this time.

 _"Please, what, I-za-ya-kun~,"_ he grins, forehead resting against mine and he's panting lightly across mine lips, his rich honey eyes turned dark and pupils were blown wide, and I know I'm not fairing any better.

" _Just, please. Either do something or stop before I end up pouncing on you,"_ I purr, half joking- half serious,  one hundred percent turned on. His eyebrows kneading together as he thinks, my eyes half-lidded and I'm trailing my hands up and down him, trying to touch and feel as much as I can. 

 _"Honestly, I just want to keep kissing you, keep that mouth busy before it can find a reason to go back to pissing me off,"_ he grins and I snort out a laugh.

" _Oh honey, there are other ways you can keep my mouth busy, for sure,"_ I purr, kissing along his neck, licking at his Adam's apple, feeling it bob up and down as he swallows nervously.  _"No need to be shy now, 'big boy', all you have to do is tell me what you."_ Smirking into the dip of his neck and he inhales sharply, waiting for his answer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC!
> 
> Comment of kudo if you like, see any mess ups, etc. ^_^ All comments and feedback are welcomed!
> 
> Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just smut

Heavy with the weight of his unspoken answer, waiting for any form of his acceptance or refusal to my proposition- either way, this is his choice and his alone. I know how insatiable I can be as of lately, I believe my adolescence years in which I refuse to acknowledge my hormonal desires, and in returned, denied myself the pleasures of sexual stimulation and overall the touch of another person; that must be the fuel to this lustful need burning inside me.

But even with that being said, I would never take advantage of him, or anyone sexually, for that matter. 

He pulls his lip between his teeth, the flush of his cheeks for our breathless making out and rutting leaves him panting against my cheek. It's hot and moist, but I can't seem to find it unpleasant; maybe even comforting in a way. It reminds me of how amazing it is to have him this close to me without the angered aura or the hand pressed hard against my throat pinning me to whatever surface he deemed sufficient enough to crack the back of my skull against. Even at this moment, I feel lightheaded and veins buzzing, even without the wavering of my equilibrium from the blows of concrete or metal to the delicate folds of my cerebellum. 

His hands are gripping at my hips and thumbs rubbing over the sharpness of my bones just under the thin material of my shorts. He pulls me in closer against him- the warmth of his body feels like fire against my torso and inner thighs and when he re-captures my lips again, the rough force releases a deep growl-like moan that strangles its way from my throat. His tongue is pushing deep inside my mouth and my hands are grasping forcefully into his bleached locks and pulling him towards me so he cannot pull away as I roll my tongue around his, swallowing and sucking on his as he continues to probe. I wrap my legs around his hips and rocking into his warmth, letting him feel _exactly_ what he is doing to me.

He groans hot into my mouth as slide both of our growing problems against each other, whimpering when he rocks back into mine. "I-za-ya~," he moans out like a purr, the sound of my name on his lips has me gasping and shivering in his arms- pulling back to catch our breaths, panting.

"Shizuo~," purring across his lips, my fingers working down the hardened muscles of his covered chest and down to the waistband of his borrowed sweats, letting my fingertips drag across the flesh exposed. I can feel the heat radiating off his groin from my position above his pants, looking up into his eyes for permission to touch him. He answers me with a small smirk and the roll of his hips towards the palm of my hand- the sensation of his hard length dragging over my palm and I rub back against his cock, pawing and drawing out a groan from his lips. I smirk up at him, rubbing up against his length over the material of the sweatpants. "Please, Shizuo~," I pant, teasing him more. " I want to make you feel so good~," purring and he twitches under the grasp.

With a groan, he's humming approvingly into my neck.  "Go ahead and tell me. Tell me what you are going to do, how good you want to make me feel, " and with that he latches on my throat, sucking and nipping and making me moan wantonly. 

"Mm," he pulls away, grinning down at me. I slide my hand in past his waistband, wrapping my fingers around his length and giving him a few short strokes, his precum spreading across my wrist as I do so before releasing him. "First, I would get you out of these tight clothes, making sure to kiss and suck at every bit of you that I could." I raise his shirt up and he takes the hint to take them off, I'm kissing at the exposed skin, licking and nipping in just the right spots to have him gasping and groaning until I roll my tongue over one of his nipples, smiling into the skin as he curses. I tease him, touching lightly and toying with his chest. "Then I would lead you to somewhere more comfortable," as I slip off the counter, rubbing hard up against him as I do.

I grab his hand and holding it over my shoulder as I lead him out of the kitchen and into the living room, pressing him down onto the couch and straddling his lap. "I would want to kiss and tease you a bit more, get you really heated." I'm grinding my ass down on him, bringing our lips together for another heated kiss. Massaging my hands over his shoulders and chest, down his stomach and in between my thighs,  pulling down his waistband to free his cock, rubbing him and grinding my ass down against his heat. Strong hands travel down the arch of my spine, firmly landing on my ass and kneading at them- sliding my shorts over the curve of my ass and sliding his length along my now bare rear.

Whimpering and rutting down on his hot member, I give one last kiss before standing and dropping out of the remainder of my shorts as they pool on the floor around my ankles. Slowly stripping off my tee shirt, swaying my hips as I do- relinquishing in the dark lustful look I am receiving, he swallows hard and licks at his lips. I drop to my knees and pulling the rest of the sweats down his thighs and off him, pushing his thighs open to accept my presence between them. His thighs flex and shake in the slightest under the palms of my hands as I travel them up the soft, warm flesh, kissing and sucking my way up until I'm facing his member, letting my breath ghost over the precum smeared head. "Can't wait to taste you~ Feel the weight of your cock on my tongue as I take you in and the feeling of being gagged as you push me further down," I purr, planting a wet opened mouth kiss to the underside of his cock' s head. And running my tongue over the kiss, moaning at the taste of his precum on my tongue. "I want to feel you stretching my mouth wide, feel the ache of you fucking my face and taste your cum on my lips as you release."

I smirk up at him, his hand snaking to the back of my head and giving an encouraging push forward. I start licking the underside from base to tip and back, sucking along the pulsating vein the runs along it.  He groans, looking down at me as I look back up at him through my eyelashes before popping the tip of his cock in between my moist lips, sucking gently on the sensitive head. I continue keeping eye contact as I sink further down, taking him more and more in with each bob and adjustment to the stretch of my mouth around his girth. I suck and swallow around him, moaning at the sounds of his pleasure. 

"Fuck," he gasps out his curse, his hips rising the slightest to push further into my throat. "So damn good. Such a good cock sucker~ Better than any girl  I've had, damn," he praises, his hand tangling in my hair and pushing down on his cock and I moan at the strength on my skull and stroke my neglected leaking member as I deep throat him, fucking loving the way he is using me. 

He watches me intently as I pleasure myself to servicing him, his eyes rolling back as I suck him harder on him and his hand tightening in my hair and he starts thrusting up into my waiting mouth, moaning and squeeze the base of my dick- the feel and vision of him fucking my face is so hot it has me squirming, wanting so badly to have him buried deep inside of me, abusing and wrecking my insides with that monstrous strength I know he possesses.

As soon as his grip loosens I pull back, panting to catch my breath, saliva pooled in my cheeks start to run down my chin as I attempt swallowing it down. Taking my free hand and sucking two fingers into my mouth quickly to get them wet and replacing my fingers with his cock as quickly as I could,  sucking on him as I reached between my thighs and tease my entrance, slipping both fingers in with some resistance, groaning around his cock at the burn. I  move my fingers in and out, twisting and searching from my prostate as I push deeper into myself.  Moaning deep as I finally find it, I start pushing in and out of myself in sync with his cock sliding in and out of my throat.

"God damn Izaya, fuck- come here." 

 Pulling myself free both of him and my fingers, whimpering at the loss of both, but otherwise obeying, crawling back into his lap and kissing him hard. He kisses back, moaning in delight.

"You're so fucking hot, flea. Lay down," he instructs, shifting up and laying me down the length of my couch and kissing me one last time before he stands. "Touch yourself for me. I want to watch you~ Can you do that for me?"

Looking up at him, biting the bottom of my lip as I lay out on display for him. I nod, loosening up my hips and spreading my thighs to give him a better view of myself, running my hand down my stomach, grasping my hard cock at the base as I start to stroke myself slowly, moaning lowly in my chest. I slide my legs up to press my feet flat on the couch cushions and flush against my ass. Spreading as wide as I can and reaching down with my other hand to push my fingers back inside me, gasping, stroking myself as I search from my spot again. 

Shizuo's watching with dark eyes, hand stroking himself. "You look so good, all laid out and pleasing yourself for me. Moan for me, I want to hear just how good you feel, Izaya-kun," and with that I moan loudly, finding my prostate and starting to press in and out rapidly, abusing my spot and stroking to my cock to my rhythm; feeling hot under his gaze.

I feel the heat curling in the pit of my stomach, my abdominal muscle tightening up; _close._ "Fuck Shizuo, I'm so close," I moan out.

"Me too, I'm coming- fuck, keep moaning my name like that," he growls, stroking faster and bring himself closer to my face.

I do just that, moaning his name like a prayer. His movements become jerky, groaning "C-cumming, fuck Izaya," as he cums, the first splash of liquid hits my lips and I open my mouth and tongue out to catch as much as I can as my own orgasm hits me and I stroke short and fast at my cock, milking myself onto my stomach and swallowing down the cum he offers me.

Smiling blissfully at him, he crawls next to me on the couch kissing my lips and cuddling up to me and I cuddle back, enjoying the warmth and closeness. This is the first time I've ever had someone to cuddle with after such an event so I savor every second of it.

"That was... amazing," he chuckles, kissing the top of my hair and wrapping his arms around me. I nod in agreement as I make a home in his chest for my head, listening to the erratic beating on his heart. 

We stayed like that for a while, just cuddling and light conversation until it was, unfortunately, time for him to leave.

But even as he left, I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

The evening was damp and dreary, as rain fell thick and cold from the skies.  As I stand here, my sweater hot and moist against my skin isn't helping as I shift nervously outside the familiar apartment door, tucking my damp bangs behind my ears repeatedly.  The irritated sigh beside me is audible, though without anger- but I can't seem to calm my nerves down.  _How pathetic have I become..._

"What if he doesn't want to see me? I mean, I've been avoiding him for a while now," I whisper, stealing a glance at the annoyed blonde next to me, rubbing his thumb and forefinger in a pinch to his forehead.

Shizu-chan sighs heavily, running his hand through his hair making drops of water from the rain to drip from the tips of his darkening blonde tips. "Look, he has done nothing but talk about you for almost two years now- I'm going to go out on a limb and say that he will be more than overjoyed to see you.  There is no need to be nervous, plus I'm here, just as you requested of me, " He encourages me with a toothy smile, and it helps some. 

"Thanks for coming with me. I'm sure there are other things you'd rather be doing on your night off," I say, offering a smile to him, looking up into the eyes hidden behind the cobalt tinted glasses.

He smiles and places a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Of course. Plus, I never have anything to do on my days off- so I'd rather spend it with friends instead of at home- alone."

I blush, ducking my head some- the smile creeping onto my face as he refers to me as his friend- or at least I hope I was included in that equation. He makes a conscious decision and steps forward, knocking on the door, quick and loud. After a moment, I hear the shuffling of feet and Shinra's cheery voice announcing he will be 'right there'. Finally, the handle jiggles and the door swings open dramatically. 

Shinra smiles with a greeting. "Shizuo-kun. What a pleasant surprise!" He chirps out, "Celty-san will love to know that you are here, I'll text her and let her know at once!" He rambles, flipping open his phone and typing quickly.

"Hello to you too, Shinra-kun. Actually, we're here for you." He rubs at the back of his head, almost nervously.

"We?" He looks questionable with a tilt of his head, but Shizu-chan just grins and steps to the side some so he can see me slightly hidden behind the brute's body. His eyes go wide and beam, teeth and all,  before he is lunging forward with his arms wrapped around me tightly. "Izaya-kun! What are you doing here? How are you? I haven't heard from you in so long! I thought you were still at school- wait, why are you with Shizuo-kun? Did something happen? Are you guys hurt? Am I missing something?" He reels off his long list of questions, eyes filled with suspicion. 

I feel a ping of guilt for not getting a hold of him, but I felt ashamed of what my life had become and I wanted to have one less person being disappointed in me.

"Hey, Shinra-kun." I force a smile, trying to keep a mask on my face during our transaction. I accept the hug he has me in and wrap my arms around the tops of his shoulders and resting my cheek on his shoulder- peeking up at Shizu-chan who has a shit eating grin on a mile wide. I roll my eyes, but mouth a 'thank you' to him- he mocks with a 'welcome' and a wink. I smile widely, squeezing on the brunette's shoulders. "Missed you too, Shinra-kun." 

He pulls away, still beaming and pulls us into the apartment. We take off our shoes and jackets- hanging them in the closet next to the door, Shizu-chan politely taking mine for me, making me blush just a tint at him being gentlemanly. 

"Now, now. Can I get you anything to drink? To eat? Celty's making dinner when she gets back home in a bit- you both should stay!" We follow as he marches a path into the large, spacious living room. "I know, I'll make some coffee- you still like it black, right?" He's talking a mile a minute. I nod while he ushers us into the living space before taking his leave into the kitchen and we take occupancy on to the oh-so-familiar pearl white couch set. I take a seat next to the arm and he sits down next to me on the middle cushion-our knees with barely a gap of space. I cross my legs with a slight bounce as I take in the familiar room- taking in the subtle changes that have been made over the span of time of my absence. 

"Not much really changed since high school," Shizuo whispers, noting me looking around. "He did finally set up the two guest rooms up for medical purposes- believe me, I've had to spend time in them quite a bit," he chuckles.

"Can't keep yourself out of fights, huh," I grin back at him, leaning against the back cushion and playfully elbow him. "At least you know I wasn't the culprit this time."

He pushes back lightly, "Shut up, Flea."

Shinra finally returns, handing me a mug that I gratefully accept, taking a sip and indulging in the bitter, hot liquid as it hits the tip of my tongue. He hands a mug to Shizu-chan as well, but clearly not containing coffee but a light milk chocolate overfilled with marshmallows and a spoon dipped into the cup- hot chocolate, being my best guess. "I should have guessed you would drink something that was the diabetic version of a children's beverage." I cocked my eyebrow to his drink as he is taking a cautious sip.

Shinra takes his seat in the chair next to the couch, chuckling at Shizu-chan growling at me and me sticking my tongue out at him. He claps,  snapping our heads to look at the bespectacled man with a look of glee on his face. "I - I never actually thought I would see the day when you two would be here, together and without killing each other- let alone sitting next to each other and teasing each other. I'm just thrilled!"

We rolled our eyes at him. "Yeah, well. Things happened, things changed.  We just choose to put the past where it belongs. In the past." I shrug, taking a sip of my coffee and switching legs to cross the opposite way.

"Yeah, Flea decided to stop being an asshole for once," He huffs out a laugh and I elbow his ribs in response. "Rude," I reply, with a less than convincing innocent look.

Shinra is laughing, smiling broadly. We continue our small talk, as he tells us all about him and Celty's relationship development and his new job as an underground doctor for varies branches of the mafia- smiling when he mentions one being with Awakusu-kai branch. Celty eventually appears, pulling up a seat with a questionable tilt of her helmet towards us on the couch. She pounds her fingers away onto the PDA device that slides free from the sleeve of her catsuit. Once she finishes, she pushes it towards Shizu-chan and I attempt to read it- but she retreats quickly, Shizu-chan just shrugs and gives out a breathy chuckle.

"Yeah, well, everything is just fine. He isn't trying anything this time- we are just trying to turn over a new leaf. We are actually becoming friends now, right, Flea?" He smiles down at me and I blush just the slightest, nodding in agreement.  _Of course, she would think I was up to something. I forgot how much she doesn't care for my company. This should make for a less than comfortable visit if she still harbors the same distaste she uses to have for me. Just one more person I feel forced to prove myself to._

I must have been in my own head for long enough, the feel of Shizuo's fingertips sliding under the back of my sweater and grazing the dip of my back sending a chill across my lumbar, drawing me back into the current conversation. "You okay, Flea? You kind of spaced out there for a moment." He replies, giving me a look I don't quite decipher, his fingers dragging from my spine the backside of my hips expelling a shiver from me. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I stutter just the slightest, squirming as his fingers keep gently dancing along my skin, tickling it.

Shinra clears his throat, smiling. "So what about you Izaya-kun? What have you been up to?"

I tense up, giving the negligible clinch to the mug in my hands. "Well, you know. Stuff happened at the University and I got kicked out and came back here. I got a place out in Shinjuku and now I'm working my freelance  informant gig and," I pause to search for the right words for my current occupation. "an entertainer." 

Shizu-chan gives me a quirked eyebrow but remains silent. "Oh, that's terrible. What happened? And an entertainer! I would love to see what you do for a living now."

I grit my teeth, not really liking the attention for the first time in my life. I'm not sure if I am ready to talk about everything just yet but then again, I feel that I owe it to my best friend to at the very least tell him the truth.

Sighing deeply, I begin talking with a heavy heart. "Well, it's a  long story. I don't want to bore you-."

" You won't bother me, so please, tell me all about it." He smiles, trying to give me some comfort.

With one more sigh, I begin my story.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is a story all about how my life got flip turned upside down."
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yes. I Fresh Prince'd this summary.  
> :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates, been so busy and motivation levels have been pretty low. ^^;
> 
> NOTE:: Just a reminder- Keep in mind this is technically an AU, ages/persons may be changed to fix authors liking. So no need to yell at me for something not being like it was in the show or novels or mangas. ^_^ Thank you.
> 
> ALSO WARNING:: This chapter contains mentions of rape/ non-con situations and drugs, of sorts.

I tense just the slightest, leaning forward with interlocking fingers into a fist under my chin and I take a shaky breath, a flood of mix emotions hit me as I try to swallow them down.

"Well-"

 

_Nine months of college flew by quickly and without much of issue, at least, not on my side of things. I had started to gain quite a reputation outside of the campus- using a false name, of course, among the local gangs, private parties of corporations- the works. The information business was stringing along very nicely for me._

_In late April, we had gotten a late transfer into one of my Psych classes. When he came into the room, he just had this aura about him- something about him intrigued me, drawing me in like a moth to a flame. He ended up taking a seat behind me, a few seats down- I felt this nervous excitement bubble up inside of me just having him so physically close to me._

_It scared me a bit because I hadn't ever felt that way before- the immediate attraction to any one person. (Well, once before, long ago when I had met a current brute- but they didn't need to know that tidbit of information.)_ _Hell, I had never had an interest in physical relationships at all- I was pretty sure I was somewhere along the lines of asexual, which honestly, I was content with. Emotions and personal involvement with others just turn messy and I didn't want to anything to do with it._

_Weeks passed by, just observing and watching from the sidelines until one day I got this foreign chill run down my spine like I, myself, was being watched. Finally, looking back to meet the gaze ocean blue eyes- I remember blushing scarlet and my heart felt as if it was beating right out my chest as our eyes met for the first time and the smile he gave to me, that was the final nail in the coffin. I was hooked._

_Afterward, he stopped to talk to me after class- introducing himself formally._

_Taro Tanaka._

_As if I didn't know his name already (and everything else that was hack-able in his school transcripts).  We ended up getting coffee and talking mostly about class, school campus- he seemed most intrigued on my description of overall love for the human race as a whole.  It was very pleasant having hour-long conversations, which eventually become more than a common occurrence. Eventually, one day after meeting up for one of our daily outings, he had asked me out._

_I was shocked, to say the least- but inwardly joyful, my heart screaming 'yes'  while my brain was telling me to be careful, don't get too close._

_In the end, I agreed, sealing my fate with my very first kiss that day._

_Our relationship was very good- he was amazingly smart, funny, and he had this way when he smiled at you- it felt as if your heart skipped a beat. After five months, I finally had put a word to this feeling I had been getting:_

_Love._

_Orihara Izaya had fallen in love for the very first time._

_Fallen hard, too._

 

 

I stop my story momentarily, the prickle of tears in the corner as I smile sadly back to our time together. No one seems to have taken notice of emotional changes in me- well, no one but the blonde sitting next to me continuing to rub my back in comforting circles.

"You okay?" He whispers, ducking in close to my ear. I shudder at his breath on my neck but give him a quick nod for reassurance. "Okay. Just take your time," giving a smile, eyes of honey shining down at me.

I nod, whispering thanks to him.

Shinra gives a small applause, utterly thrilled that I had found 'young love' or whatever, as it spills into his undying love for the headless woman sitting next to him. She gives him a few sharp jabs with her shadows, the distraction for the moment is nice- but as soon as it calms down, all eyes are back on me to continue. 

 

 

_Around mid- October, I had met up with a client in one of the local gangs; they were requesting information on a rivaling gang that had just developed only a year or two ago.  I accepted the job, interested in the challenge more than the money.  They requested information as to the gang's leader, but so far no one actually knew who the leader was or what he or she looked like. It seems this gang would set up decoy leaders- throw off the rivaling gangs and any other people of interest._

_While on this case, I was spending far more time and interest on this which lead to Taro-kun and I not spending much time together. He started to become uneasy around me after time, almost cold, I couldn't understand why but I couldn't just drop this case! I was too deep, too close to finding my goal._

_I noticed the more I worked on this case, things were different. I would come to my dorm broken into or my laptop stolen, someone was even leaving my threatening notes tacked to my door. I didn't think much of it, laughing at how pitiful my humans were as they leave such pathetic ways to try to scare me._

_As if!_

_Finally, I had made some sort of breakthrough- I have gotten a name._

_Ryugamine Mikado._

_Following lead after lead from every source that I had at my disposal had finally given me a sliver of information- from now it was going to involve me doing some actual field work to receive the information that I was so dearly searching for.  Finding the gang's hideout wasn't difficult in the least, they had multiple locations but luckily, I played my cards just right and found them are the right spot, at the right time.  Or so I had thought._

_I stayed hidden as I broke in, searching through anything and everything I could as they carried on with a meeting.  No one was around to stop me, all distracted within the confines of the large opened room of the abandoned warehouse right outside of the city.  It was too quiet, the information was too conventionally place one for me to just take._

_Something just didn't sit right with me, the fluttering of nerves tightened in my stomach and the tremble in my hands as I finally grasp the file I was looking for in both hands with the flashlight pinched between my neck and shoulder. I sucked in a deep breath, fingers shaking as I flipped over the manila folder to reveal the photo and transcripts inside- my heart sinking as I pull out the picture within. I felt anger in my veins and the prickle of tears at my eyes; a small gasp left my lips at the press of cold steel to the back of my head and the echo of the safety of the gun clicking lose._

_It was a setup._

_"Now, now. Why couldn't you just leave good enough alone, huh? Apparently, my little threats were taken far too lightly. Tsk, tsk." The voice purred behind me, my shoulders tensing as he presses the weapon harder. "Now what am I going to do with you, Izaya-kun?"_

_I clinch the photo in my fist, teeth pressing tight together with a scowl on my lips. "What are you going to do? Shoot me, Taro-kun? Excuse me, Mika-chan." Lip twitching at the corners._

_"See, that is always an option here, but seeing how powerful of a family you have- I rather not be hunted down like an animal for putting a bullet between the eyes of their firstborn." He keeps his demeanor calm, his voice rolling out in taunting purrs. "But I did hear that Mommy and Daddy dearest has quite the distaste for homosexuals- I wonder if they would be willing to help you if they knew the truth, hmm?"_

_I feel him as he leans up against me, the heat of his chest against my shoulders feels like fire burning me as I flinch at the contact. The barrel of a handgun drags along my neck, his finger always hovering dangerously over the trigger keeping me rooted to my spot. His hand is on my hip, pulling me up close to him and his lips press to the back of my neck; my breath hitching and the tears threatening to slide free but I keep my composure._

_"It really is a shame, though. I did enjoy the time when spent together, but I think I'm going to have to cut you loose." He hums against my skin, "But I think I'll take a little souvenir for the road though." His lips spreading into a smirk and grinding his harden member against my rear had me freeze in fear, the presence of the gun sealing what I feared would happen to me next._

 

"-that night," I pause, the soft stroke of Shizu-chan's thumb wiping away a runaway tear that I went unnoticed, pulls me from my story- all eyes were on me as they intently listened, giving a deep breath before continuing.

 

 

_That night I lost my virginity to someone I thought cared for me- bent over a table and pinned down by his lackeys, with a gun to my head. Honestly, I had never feared anything so much as I did having that gun pressing against me. The abuse and the pain were excruciating but bearable, but what really had me trembling was that gun. After he was done, all I could think about is how relieved I was for it to be done and over with; to have that gun no longer on me. But of course, it didn't work out like that at all._

_They kept me held a prisoner in that warehouse for three of the longest days I had ever lived. They drugged with sedatives and aphrodisiacs. They took turns at me, the drugs took away any fight I had in me and made me more compliable. My body was hurting everywhere, places I didn't know could hurt that bad, did._

_I feared that I wasn't going to make it out alive, I started to give up hope._

_But on the third day, one of the gang members- a younger boy around 15 years old took pity on me, releasing me when the others were out- I wish I knew his name._

_It was a painful process escaping that day, but I had finally reached freedom.  I went to the police station right away in hopes that they would be able to help but by the time they went to check out the warehouse they had all but disappeared as if they were never there. Returning to my dorm was nerve-wracking. He knew which one was mine, I doubt he was just going to simply let me get away and not have some form a payback._

 

 

 

 _"_ So after you went through all that, what did he end up doing? Clearly, he did something else if you are here and not there?" Shinra askes, his expression had lost all amusement now and is pressing his lips into a hard line. "I can't believe that happened to you, Izaya-kun. I should have been there for you."

I shake my head. "There wasn't anything anyone could do. I made a few mistakes and I got the worse end of the stick for those chooses." I give his knee a comforting squeeze, "Shinra-kun, you're a good friend, don't ever question that- I distant myself, from you and everyone else I could."

I release his knee, falling back against the couch cushions. "Yes, where was I- ah. A few days after my escape I was informed by the school that I would no longer be allowed to take courses there- it seems that instead of blackmailing me into silence, he sent in videos and photos of me as I was drugged up and staged it- proclaiming that I was into gang-related groups and that I was prostituting myself as a form of income.  It seemed to be convincing enough for them to believe, I was removed from the property within a few hours of that.  When I tried to contact my parents, it seems they received the same information.  They didn't even let me explain- they just went straight to disownment, I guess the photographs spoke louder to them than I did. They couldn't be tied to me anymore- I was an embarrassment to the family name."

Not that I really cared about what my mother or father really thought about me, I never had before, but my sisters- those two I did care about and they now refuse to let me have any sort of communication with them. Surely, spreading whatever lie that would work best for them at the time.

Tsk.

"So, I choose to come back here with the money I had saved up from the information gathering I had done since I was at school and got me a cheap apartment in Shinjuku. Finding a good enough paying job around there was a bit difficult. I changed my name when I got into town in fear that he would find me and come to finish what he started. After a few weeks, I had gotten a job at a club not too far from my apartment , I could use my fake name and no one could care less- plus the pay wasn't too bad either. I felt so low even still, I felt dirty and like a disappointment- like I didn't deserve anything better. I made a promise to myself that I was going to fix my life. I was going to use my skills for better, instead of messing with other peoples lives, I would help bring down people that actually deserve it- that's how Shizu-chan and I are getting along now. One of my clients brought him up and was going to throw him under the bus to the Yakuza for selling drugs-," I stop, looking up at the confused look on the blondes face. "Don't worry, I took care of it. I wasn't going to let that happen, that's why I came to you that night. I wanted you to be safe, Shizu-chan. I really am trying, honestly."

His face relaxes a bit, giving me a nod.

"Well, and now here I am." Ending my story off there, there isn't anything else I feel like sharing- I didn't really ever want to share this pathetic tale with anyone else either. I abruptly stand up, placing my mug on the coffee table. "I'm going to get some air, excuse me." I receive nods as I get up and walk outside onto their balcony, closing the sliding door behind me.

Now that I'm alone, I can't stop as the tears escape my eyes, running freely down my cheeks and stinging at the corners of my eyes.  I just wish I could forget all of this and move on but it's always there, ever present in the back of my mind. After this, I wonder if I will ever truly be able to trust someone like that again.

As if an answer in itself, I'm wrapped in a strong, warm embrace and I turn in his arms, grasping onto his black vest as I let out a sob into his chest. Shizu-chan tights his grasp around me and presses his cheek to the top of my head, just allowing me to let out the balled up emotion I tried burying down as he holds me in silence.

_Thank you._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, feel free to leave a comment of kudos. If you see anything that needs corrected or changed, please let me know. I did FINALLY download grammarly, so hopefully I didn't miss much.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Also, Denrinko has a server on discord for DRRR!! You should join us if you are interested. We have DRRR chats, post pictures (including NSFW for those of age, of course), have creator channel for writers and artists, and fanfiction channel. ^_^
> 
> https://discord.gg/zAFeVDC


End file.
